The Blue Demon King
by senpainooooooooo
Summary: What if Rin picked a different path when Mephisto first confronted him? What would be the result? Some how he has ended up taking demon lessons and been charged with the task of protecting a certain tamer. Rin in this has a better control over his powers and is more demonic. RinxIxumo maybe other pairings Mangacentric
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story so ground rules,**

**1. Suggestions will be taken seriously and appreciated.**

**2. Flames shall be kept light(I'm weak hearted)**

**3. Rin is a bad- ass no questions asked**

**4. Screw the anime. Mangacentric.**

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato.**

**Chapter 1: An unexpected occupation**

"You have two options remaining to you. Allow yourself to be killed by us or kill us and flee….Ah there is also the option of suicide. Now then which would you prefer?" The strange purple clown said in a merry tone.

Rin stood there shocked. He had enough shock from the funeral of his father and the discovery of his heritage, now his life will be ended by a ridiculous looking man and his gang of exorcists dressed all in black. The universe really said fuck him, didn't it. His mind swirled with regrets, remorse, and most of all his fears. He wondered would Yukio be happier this way or perhaps could they go after him next. Then, flashes of his dead father and the cackling madness of Satan caused rage to flow off of him in small flashes of blue.

He turned to his father and kneeled in front of his tomb stone. "Old man, you died trying to protect me and I sure ain't fucking gonna let that sacrifice go to waste!"

With that statement, the anti-Christ flung the wrappings off of kurikara and unsheathed the blade. Great horns of satanic blue flames sprouted from his head and his pointed ears became even more elf-like. Fangs, bright blue eyes, and claws became more predominate and his fluff of a tail sprouted out of his slacks and ignites. He continued, "I am the son of Shiro Fujimoto, and I am **nothing** like that bastard, Satan! I won't kill anyone except him but that doesn't stop me from kicking your sorry asses!"

Rin's appearance shocked the exorcists and memories of the blue night came to their minds as violent as the mass slaughter that occurred then. One exorcist grit his teeth while drawing his gun and shouted, "Die, Demon!"

The bullet burrowed itself deep within Rin's stomach and he coughed blood immediately. He stared at the man shocked. He then noticed other weapons being readied to kill him. Despite the blessed bullet eating at his insides, Rin took a breath feeling the flames within him. He knew what he needed to do.

With a shout that could make Yukio stupid, Rin let out a column of flames all around him and several other torrents in several other directions. With this excellent heat and light the exorcist looked away while Mephisto slipped on some heart adorned sunglasses. Rin quickly ran the path of one of his torrents.

He threw himself out of sight behind the bushes without looking back. The exorcists now fully able to see cursed, and prepared to hunt down the raven haired son of Satan. One knight questions Mephisto, "Sir Pheles, what should we do?"

The demon king turns to the exorcist with a smile, "Halt all search parties. Things have ended up interesting, I want to see the outcome but he needs a little more incentive to get involved in our world. I think I'll give him one." With that, Sir Pheles disappeared in a puff of pink feminine smoke.

Rin, sprinting down the street, looked back after he feels a good distance has been made. This distance was almost ridiculous compared to most people's thoughts but Rin's new found demonic body turned yards into feet and feet into inches. Even the bullet buried in his stomach fell out of the wound and the wound sealed itself. Rin breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against a wall. A sheepish smile sprouted from his face, "I was pretty fucking bad ass back there!"

"Yes, quite so, that was an impressive display for someone so new to his powers." The familiar jovial voice rings behind him. Rin turns to see Mephisto cheerfully smiling at him. With a yelp, Rin falls on his ass grasping at his sword, yet the sword ended up in Mephisto's hands.

Mephisto ignored his shocked expression and said, "Oh, my dear Satan spawn, I have much to teach you. Yet you have peaked to my interest in this situation. Without restrictions from the True Cross Knights, and some judgmental powers, I can fully try to develop your powers."

"What are you talking about, Clown!" Rin demanded

Mephisto morphed into a dog and preceded to a street, while explaining, "You see Shiro Fujimoto and I had hoped you could become the ultimate weapon against Satan. When you had finally awoken, I had planned to enroll you into a school of exorcists-"

"Wait," Rin interrupted, trying his best to ignore Mephisto's transformation. "Why did you say you wanted to kill me then?"

"Shits and giggles, my boy, shits and giggles," Mephisto continued, while ignoring Rin's depressed fallen figure on the ground. "Although my previous plans were good, I find this new one quite entertaining. I truly do love rogue ronin animes. I'll be taking you to True Cross City though for a multitude of reasons."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Rin asked.

"Like I said many reasons, for one isn't that where your beloved brother will be, and how do you think life will be like for you on the run? You will be constantly harassed by upper level demons, and have absolutely no means to make a decent living." Mephisto smugly informed.

Seeing Rin completely lost for words, the trickster continued, "No worries, I will provide proper livings and expenses, as well as a location close to your brother for a simple set of services. First off, I want you to further develop your powers in several scenarios and training exercises in which I shall provide for you. Next, I will require to work as my personal hired goon. For example, if I want a job done but I'm too busy reading manga, I'll dispatch you. And finally, I'll be wanting you to keep an eye out on a certain student/exorcist-in-training in my academy."

Rin shouted in surprise, "Wait! What do you mean your academy? And who is this student?"

"Oh?" Mephisto moans, "Have I not told you yet? Mephisto Pheles is my name meant for family and friends. My more popular and famous name is Johann Faust the Fifth, principle of True Cross Academy, honorary knight of the True Cross, and ultimate otaku. Also this girl you will be watching is a very important cog in Satan's plans. She has had a very painful life and needs to be protected. I want you to watch over her. I will arrange for you to be in her classes and to work in her dormitory. You will also live in an apartment nearby. Think of yourself as a secret agent."

"Shit, I thought I was done with school, and now I'm going to an advanced academy" Rin whined.

Mephisto giggled to himself and commented, "Actually this girl takes advanced classes and a cram school although you won't be accompanying her to the cram school."

"I think I just got testicular cancer," Rin cried.

"Remember this is all for your brother, he is now my charge along with you. If exorcists see you they will attack along and the same goes for demons. You will be attacked by all so then take this for when you're on your duties." Mephisto said and handed him a blue oni mask. It had some unique qualities to it though. It would be secured by a series of black twine that would melt into his hair. The mask could also be held stiff with its horns that could curve onto his head like his own flame horns. The mask was less demon like and more like a skull. Rows of short diamond like teeth was on each part wear the mouth is. A screen covered the eyes and mouth so no one could see through. The jaw of the mask was very prominent and could fasten to Rin's jaw so when he moved his mouth it would follow. Finally a bright blue "X" came across the mask almost declaring his powers with its bright colors.

"Fine I'll do what you want as long as I can get stronger to beat Satan's ass. What's her name anyway?"

Mephisto gestures him into a pretty pink limousine, and throws him several sets of cloths, a student's uniform, a cook's apron, and a set of thick leather gloves, boots, and clothes. He sits down next to his younger brother and says with an appeased look, "Izumo Kamiki"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Rin, now in a uniform, was walking with Mephisto in Dog form up to his first class. Rin's sword hung loosely on his back and his already delinquent face had an expression that caused any passerby to shudder. The source of such an expression was the dog walking beside him.

"Do you have your schedule?"

"Yes"

"And have you memorized your profile and work schedule?"

"Yes! I wanna be a chef and I'll be working as a part time cook in the girl's dormitory."

After a short pause, Mephisto asked one last question, "And do you remember our little discussion last night?"

With that question, Rin groaned remembering the events of their little talk. Mephisto had been sitting on a couch in Rin's new tiny apartment. It was a miracle he even had a kitchen but when Rin saw his he jumped on the chance to start cooking. During this, Mephisto was describing his job. "Shiro once told me of your cooking skills. He seemed quite impressed so I have high hopes for you. Of course, I know the measly skill of an amateur will be a drag on the kitchens but I'm sure you will make for it as also being a handy man."

Rin grumbled, having been insulted, and handed Mephisto his food. He sat down with his own meal and went to town. Mephisto looked at Rin with disgust but took a tiny bite. A brief image of his own body being purified of sinful desires burned itself into his mind before he regained his composure. While taking up a heart covered handkerchief to his face, Mephisto stated, "I withdraw my comment and commend your skills."

Rin smiled cheerfully while rubbing his head, "Aww, I'm not that good!"

Mephisto's face then became more serious, and he peered at the smiling boy. "There is one more thing I must ask of you, Rin."

Rin dropped his chop sticks and pause. He leaned back and sighed with a heavy heart. Looking away he asks, "What is it?"

"Your brother, Yukio," Mephisto said ignoring Rin's sudden death glare, "You can't make contact with him."

"Why the hell not!" Rin shouted

"The exact explanation will come around evening tomorrow but for now let me tell you the result of him seeing you and that is one of you will die." Mephisto darkly put. Rin gulped at the tone suddenly sweating a bit.

With a sigh of surrender, he collapses onto the couch and simply says, "I exhausted. I'm just going to bed."

Back in the present, Rin answered Mephisto's question determinedly. "Sure"

With that the two proceeded to his classes, Mephisto decided he would accompany Rin throughout the day. Rin tried to ignore the glances of people staring at the Yankee with a frilly white dog and a sword yet it got harder and harder even when he found his seat in class. The boy felt his head begin to set ablaze as he repeatedly turned back to quickly moving heads. Crocodile tears form in his eyes, "Middle school all over again."

On his last glance back he caught sight of one girl, who seemed even a little stoic in movement. The purple coloring of her hair and red hue of her eyes stood out in the dull colorings of the class room. Despite her coloring, what stood out the must was her half irritated scowl aimed at him for even glancing at her. Rin's gulp resonated in his mouth and he turned to his flamboyant companion, "Real battle ax ain't she?"

"To bad for you, she's your charge." Mephisto remarked.

"I should have known," Rin cried, "I was hoping for a girl with big hooters and a princess image that I can fall for."

"She is from a long line of shrine maidens honoring the goddess Inari. She is a fairly accomplished tamer and an honor student. All round a superior girl and your utter opposite." Mephisto continued. Rin looked back again to see her scowl had only worsened but he also saw something interesting to him. People looked to her like a social stigma and he notice the same glances were pointed at him. He gave her a gentle smile throwing of her scowl into a half shocked look.

Rin calmly looked back at the front of the room as the teacher walked in. Izumo still a little confused by the navy blue haired boy and annoyed by others belittling glances gritted her teeth. 'What the hell'

Onto the fourth period she noticed, Rin was in every single one of her classes so far. One class they were even right next to each other. All other classes he was kind to her even though she was being a complete bitch to him. She even spilled water on his clothes. She would have just picked up the bottle not saying anything to him yet he simply took of his coat and wiped up any water left on the floor for her. This even earned him a short scolding but he just took it with a smile.

She took the time to study Rin after he sat back down. She noticed his almost demonic features of sharp fang-like teeth and pointed elven ears. His face looked rough and to some weaklings scary but he could conquer the demonic look with a hard enough smile. He was thin yet was blessed with thin wiry muscles. His clothes were a mess and he paid no attention to the class. She looked at him with a forced distain but it was soon washed away by her seeing a group of girls look at Rin with fear and whispering to each other.

Rin soon noticed and pouted at them. He leaned his head against his wrist looking out the window. He muttered to himself, "They look like uppity bitches anyway."

The pure randomness of the statement blindsided her into a brief unwilling giggle. Rin looked back at her half surprised and they shared a smile before she quickly broke it looking away. Scowl quickly running back to her face.

The lunch bell rung and Izumo promptly sat up walking to the door. She wanted away from him as soon as possible. She only needed Paku to talk too not some loser like him. She quickly exited the room briefly looking back after ten feet. The demon leisurely strolled out with a slouch and hair covering most of his features. He peered over at her and their gazes caught each other. Normal people would simply look away quickly or apologize yet Rin just held it and Izumo turned he face into a scowl. Rin lazily walked over to her while she coldly looked at him.

"Why are you following me are you some sort of stalker?" Izumo accused

Rin looked surprised and gritted his teeth. She noticed his fangs again but Rin's rough voice caught her attention even more than that. He almost shouted, "As if I'd stalk a flat chested girl like you, eyebrows."

Izumo's hands shot to her face almost hiding the embarrassed flush just like she now hid her eyebrows. "Don't give people weird nicknames, jerk!"

Rin, the hot head, said. "You got a lot of nerve! Calling someone a stalker when all they wanted was to return your text book to you!"

Izumo's eyes widened when he held out her text book. Her face now even more red looked at him. All anger was gone from his face and he had a look of sincerity on it. Blue eyes pierced red like a tsunami over a small fire. Her blush matched her eyes as she quickly snatched the book muttering a half made thank you and stomped off.

Mephisto climbed onto Rin's shoulders and said sarcastically, "Quite the lady killer aren't you?"

"Oh shut up, you damn dog!"

Later, Izumo and Paku were walking down a trail, which led to a bench were they liked to eat. Paku held a gentle smile as her best friend ranted about past events.

"You wouldn't believe it," She complained, "That asshole has the nerve to criticize me, even though he smiles at me completely out of nowhere, practically rapes me with his eyes, and following me around all day."

Paku brought her hand up to giggle and said, "Perhaps he likes you!"

"As if! He's probably some sort of pervert." Izumo said looking away slightly biting her lower lip. "Look over there that is definitely not the actions of a decent human being."

Paku followed Izumo's pointed finger to find, the blue haired teen peering from behind a tree at a huge crowd of girls surrounding one pretty boy with glasses and moles. Paku turned to Izumo with a smile, "Oooh he seems quite cute. Why don't we go talk to him?"

Izumo grunted with crossed arms, "Don't bother yourself with that lecher. Huh!"

Izumo looked to see an empty space where Paku was and then saw she now was leaning forward talking to Rin.

The said teenager looked over to see a plain faced girl staring at him. He looked at her and felt his face grow hot. He hadn't expect anyone to catch while he was stalking/watching over Yukio.

"What are you looking at?" Paku asked while Izumo rushed over to them.

"N-Nothing." He clamored after seeing Izumo

Izumo looked at him and asked frankly. "Are you stalking me again?"

"I was never stalking you!" Rin shouted. His voiced echoed and Yukio look to the source but only sees trees and grasses. Behind the bushes, Rin had pushed the two down behind them. Paku peaked over the bushes and saw Rin's target. She turned to him and asked, "What do you want with the school idol, Yukio Okumura?"

Rin questioned, "Well, you see- Wait, he's an idol?"

Izumo asked, "Who is he?"

Paku turned to her and said, "Only every girl's number one target. He entered the school at top of the class, is a major hottie, and is an accomplished athlete. Which raises the question what interest do you have in him?"

Rin sat down leaning backwards on his arms. He remembers leaving Yukio alone without an explanation of their father's death at the funeral. Then he smiles wistfully up into the sky and states, "I'm his shitty older brother."

**Thank you for the reviews! They inspired me to write more chapters. Keep them coming and I'll providing stories! Also shout out to starbringer I'd like to hear more ideas from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato.**

**"Mask filtered voice"**

The trio sat on a bench in the order of Izumo, Paku, and Rin. Rin was eating his home made bento while Paku questioned him. "Why are you stalking your brother?" She asked.

Rin shuddered and whined, "I'm not stalking him, besides it's the duty of an older brother to watch over his younger brother."

"Not literally dumbass." Izumo muttered.

"Besides," Paku said while giggling, "He seems like the older brother in this equation."

Rin pouted, "Yeah, yeah, he's completely superior. I've heard it all before but I won't be able to see him for a long time at least not personally so this is the next best thing."

Paku questioned further, "Why not?"

Rin rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Well it's a long story but he can't see me no matter what. If you ever run into him don't tell him I'm here. Ok?"

Paku nodded diligently and Izumo simply grunted. Rin smiled, "Thank you Paku-chan, Eyebrows-chan"

Izumo red faced with anger, "Don't act so familiar with either me or Paku. And what's with that stupid nickname again! Call me by my proper name. Izumo Kamiki"

Rin suddenly jumped to the end of the bench next to Izumo and gripped her hand with a smile. "Rin Okumura, at your service."

She stood up slapping away his hand and cleared her throat, "Whatever, I'm sick of seeing you so I'll be going."

As she turned around, Rin stated with a smile, "Goodbye, Izumo-chan!"

She gulped and turned to a color close to her eyes. "S-Shut up!"

With that whine, she and Paku walked of as Rin sat back having just finished his bento. Mephisto came out from the bushes and jumped on his lap. He looked at the goofy grin on Rin's face and asked, "What has gotten you so smitten?"

Rin looked at him, "What? I just think she's kinda cute!"

After lunch, he arrives at his class and as he enters he hears a familiar voice, "You again?" He looks over to see Izumo next to a pink haired boy with a half idiotic grin as he stared at Izumo. Rin shrugged at her and took his assigned seat at the back of the class. He saw the pink haired boy look over at him and flash a sheepish smile. Rin awkwardly grinned back and took his seat between a kid with a shaved head and glasses and a boy with a dyed stripe of blonde hair like a Mohawk.

Rin soon collapsed as the lecture continued until the continued grunts of his neighbor caused a lazy eye to rise. He caught the scowl of the rooster boy in his gaze. '_Damn, what's with everyone grimacing at me today?_'

He looked to the shaved head and saw his uncomfortable appearance around the raging bull to his left. He felt a bit irritated but instead cooled his head with his thoughts. 'I'm not going to fight anymore. I've got a meaningful job now and I will act professionally now. As Mephisto has said I'm a demon king now!' Rin held a pose of an upward clenched fist and stars formed in his eyes. This pose caught the eyes of several students and they silently stared as he awkwardly leaned back trying to look cool.

Classes raged on with Izumo growing more suspicious of her and Rin's exact same schedule. When the end of the day appeared, she gave him one last suspicious glance but he disappeared quickly out the door in a sudden hurry.

Izumo sighed in relief and waited for the class to clear out completely she withdrew the magic key from her pocket and placed it into the closet door in the back of the class room. She opened the door into a prestigious hallway with rows of the same doors unmarked by any signs.

She managed to find the right classroom in the dizzying myriad of the exact same rooms. When she entered, she was almost relieved that Rin wasn't in the classroom. There she found her one and only friend, Noriko Paku, sitting sweetly and chatting with the pink haired oaf that hit on her in class. Izumo quickly walked over and shooed the boy away from her most special person to his friends. She smiled at Paku cheerfully and said hello.

"Hi, Izumo" Paku greeted, "How's Okumura-kun?"

Izumo went wide eyed and questioned excitedly, "How would I know?"

Paku smiled while wagging her finger, "You shouldn't let him get away. He seems to hold some sort of interest in you and he's sort of cute too."

Izumo sighed, "I don't need anyone except you, Pa-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the teacher walking into class and telling everyone to take their seats. The two girls went wide eyed as they noticed who their teacher was. Yukio Okumura looked at his class very professionally and started his greetings, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio. Now as I'm sure you can see, I am the same age as all of you; this will be my first year lecturing. However, unlike you, I have already studied the art of exorcism for two years. As such, in the context of your exorcism studies, I would like you to call me 'sensei'. Now then, how many of you have never sustained a mashou? Raise your hands."

Three people raised their hands: Paku, Ryuji Suguro, and Konekomaru Miwa. Yukio continued, "Three of you well, then, I think we should begin this lesson by covering the mashou rite. Now this classroom we are using is actually not in general use. It is currently home to a type of demon known as goblins."

Paku nervously asked, "Huh? Is that really okay?"

Yukio said with a smile, unaware of a sudden ruckus in the hall "Oh, we will be fine. Goblins tend to avoid bright areas populated with humans. They are a low-level type of demon, only possessing enough magic to cause minor mischief and so they are relatively easy to handle. However, if they catch the scent of rotten animal blood they can become agitated and ferocious. Today I'm going to use a mixture diluted in mi-"

The poor new teacher had been interrupted by a masked figure rushing into the room and slamming his fist hard enough into his face to send him sprawling to the corner of the room completely unconscious. The pure power and randomness silenced all. The pages looked at this figure writhing in anger. The terrifying blue and white mask completely contrasted his jet black outfit.

The intruder's laced jet black combat boots resembled those of most exorcists but they had dark iron coverings on the toes and heels. The figure wore dark black jeans with several chains coming across the sides from front pocket to back. His hoodie, which had sleeves that were pushed up to the top of his forearm, had several intricate designs on it. On the back, electric blue lines twisted and crossed to form a set of wings on his back much like a tattoo. Next, the hood was stuck to the figure's head by the horns of the mask curving to his head and also had a design of an intricate crown on his head. The figure also wore black fingerless gloves matching the rest of the outfit. Despite these ostentatious clothes, what was most shocking to the pages was the fluffy tail that stuck out from the intruder's backside.

Rin looked up at the class as goblins rained down having been attracted by the dropped animal blood. Goblins from small to large circled the pages ready to pounce. Any without mashou soon received one. No one was prepared for this. Izumo didn't even have any summoning circles to call Mike and Uke. The demons were soon about to pounced but were halted in their tracks by a single word, "**Halt**."

The power of the voice even caused the pages to stop in their tracks. They noticed a glowing blue ring surrounding an invasive red circle come from each shaded eye hole in the mask of the figure. The demonic voice rang out to the quivering goblins, "**Fade back to dust.**"

The shivering beasts returned to the darkness of the ceilings before they all sent out one mental message to Rin, "Yes, prince."

Rin now looked at all the pages and sighed. He slouched over Yukio and placed him on a desk. Izumo stood up and ran over to the intruder to her own surprise, "Who are you?"

Rin looked up at the girl in shock and his own adrenaline filled state had magnified his senses which felt demons. The girl's entire existence was drawing him in like an animal in heat. Rin stopped himself from pouncing on the girl. He couldn't help himself. His arms caressed themselves around her drawing her in close. She was brought close to him and he smelled of smoke and an alluring sent she was unable to describe. The fake jaw opened next to her ear and she heard a half seductive half desperate voice whisper so none could hear, "**Your prince**."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato.**

Ten minutes before the goblin incident, Rin and Mephisto arrived at an isolated alley behind the school. Mephisto now in his normal form threw Rin his, as quoted by Mephisto "badass demon king clothes," to try on. Rin slipped on the clothes feeling half ridiculous. His dark hair covered his eyes as he looked up at his new mentor, "What are we doing while my charge is in your little exorcist school?"

Mephisto brought out an ornate key and said, "Well I want my first lesson of how to be a demon to be about how ignorant you are and how you can't trust anybody."

Rin's eyes squinted in distrust and said, "The only thing I don't trust is someone like you."

Mephisto brought up a handkerchief to eyes dabbing fake tears and whined, "Such a cruel thing to say to a person that tells you the truth," He smiles menacingly, "One of the few that actually does. Follow me dear boy."

Mephisto led Rin down to a door of a shed. Mephisto then smoothly slid the key into the door and turned it. As the door opened, Rin became shocked as he same the massive nave hallway in the doorway contrary to the smallness of the shed. The pair strolled in as Rin muttered surprised curses. The demon king of time then led Rin to a classroom. Rin immediately questioned, "Why are we even here?"

Mephisto giggled, "Well my little Satan spawn, as I've been trying to say, I'm here to show you how naïve you truly are. Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

With that, a small chain dropped from the ceiling and Mephisto pulled it. Suddenly the room became dark and the chalk board suddenly became like a window. Rin was now able to peer into the next room, like a one sided mirror in cop shows. He saw several of his classmates, a boy with a puppet on his hand, and a hooded figure playing a video game.

"Wow, it must be easy for you to peek on girls in the locker room." Rin smiled.

"How fun, but we will be peaking on something different from that," Mephisto stated as Yukio walked into the classroom. "The secrets of a brother!"

"Wait what's Yukio doing here?"

"Well you see as a boy your dear little brother received his mashou, which is basically a demon rite that allows people to see demons, from you a demon. Your daddy started training him to be an exorcist at a very young age. He's a prodigy in anti-demon pharmacology."

"The old man taught him! They both hid all of this from me!" Rin grunted clutching kurikara. Mephisto read Rin's body language in glee. His arms were shaking like a dryer and his tail jumped out of his pants thrashing wildly. He also noticed Satan's fire start to burn on his back. The mad hatter smiled viciously hoping for such a reaction.

"Like I've said in the world of demons you can't trust a soul, not even a brother. You are completely blind to the world but I shall be your guide. Now let us continued to watch your dear brother." Mephisto said turning his attention to the other classroom. Rin stood there boiling not just because of Yukio's lies but also because of Mephisto obviously is manipulating him. He felt the words of his new found mentor creep into his mind. He tried to fight them off but in the end the words destroyed his mind.

Mephisto continued, as Rin slipped on his mask "Now that this little lesson is complete, huh?"

A dotted line silhouette of Rin flashed where he used to stand and a confused expression emanated from Mephisto. He heard stomps in the hall and the door in the next room fling open. Before his other human ward could react, the demon planted his fist into him effectively knocking him out. Mephisto sat on his desk and sighed as goblins began to rain down on his little pages.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as the little demons stopped and stared at Rin. They quivered in fear and rose back up to their nests. Mephisto sat back hands lacing together. He talked to himself aloud. "Marvelous, I've never seen such great control over lower class demon, especially ones sent into such frenzy not since father. He truly is his carbon copy."

Then, he saw Rin's little assault on Izumo and giggled, "Well that will make guard duty a little awkward!"

After Izumo heard Rin's words, she stepped back blushing. A hard slap resounded on his mask but the demon pheromones on Rin made him care not. The slap did wake him up a bit and he stood back suddenly realizing his surroundings. He heard Yukio's half-conscious groans and he looked back at him in sudden urgency. Bon sat up and shouted, "What the Hell?"

Rin ignored the shout and ran out the door and down the hall way aimlessly. Bon stood there again terribly confused, "Wha-what the fuck just happened!?"

Five minutes later, the pages managed to nurse their teacher back to consciousness. As Yukio began to come to, he suddenly snapped up. "What the hell just happened!?"

"You got knocked the fuck out!" Renzou Shima shouted and the shyly stated afterward while rubbing the back of his head, "Just kidding, Sensei, but no joke this dude in a crazy mask and clothes just punched you and summoned a pack of goblins to scare us."

Yukio looked up shocked. He stood up and looked at some wounds on his students. Sighing he said, "All those injured come here and I'll treat you." He took out some gauzes and anti-bacterial creams. He ushered them over but a broken vial of blood on the floor caught his gaze. He strolled over and looked at it.

"No," He said, "This is what summoned the goblins. Where did they go anyway? I want the full story."

The pages exchanged looks and delivered their whole accounts. Izumo left out the words he said to her but included his actions towards her. Yukio slowly digested the information and picked apart any evidence. He leaned on his desk and liberated the class from their confusion, "It seems that I was just attacked by a high class humanoid demon. He must be ridiculously powerful to command demons like that and Izumo," Yukio gave a cold stare to hide his embarrassment, "It seems you have managed to … enthrall that demon."

The class turned to Izumo shocked but she gritted her teeth and said, "What does that mean?"

"Well sometimes a demon will become possessive over another demon when it is imprinted on yet it usually takes several hours to even kick in."

"Wait, I'm not even a demon." Izumo shouted.

"I'm not sure, you yourself might know the answer to that but I must ask have you come into contact with anyone new today." Yukio questioned.

The flash of Rin's face popped up in her mind but she waved it off. He was Yukio's brother meaning he would be noticed but wait they don't see each other anymore. Her mind held a picture of Rin smiling and she thought, 'No it's impossible.' She looked up and said, "It was the first day of school. It could have been anyone"

Now walking out a door which leads to the outside world, Rin and Mephisto discussed current events. Mephisto jeered at him, "So let me tell you about the demon birds and the demon bees. You see when a daddy demon finds the scent of mommy demon attractive he marks her sent into his brain. He becomes like a knight in shining armor for the other demon. His life no longer matters when she is around."

"What are you even talking about clown" Rin grunted.

"I'm talking about you, Okumura-kun." Mephisto now said a bit annoyed, "You've managed to be the only direct child of Satan to ever go through a demonic imprint. Do you understand? You and Miss Kamiki are now linked. Mostly on your part though. You see now every other thought in your dumb little head will be about her."

Rin blushed, "Wait Izumo! N-no way."

"Shush, boy, you adolescent demon horniness was already well portrayed in that classroom. This has effectively thrown a wrench in my future plans for you." Mephisto whined playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"We are powerful demons and as such anything we mark will have a certain stigma to them. This stigma will draw demons in and put them in a frenzy." Mephisto continued.

"So basically that means…" Rin said tears forming.

"Yes," Mephisto answers, "Now your job of protecting your new found fiancée has gotten a lot harder."

As those words pierced him, Rin collapsed depressingly. Mephisto added, "Also, If Satan discovers her he might react unexpectedly. You see he is uncontrollable sorta like you. He might take you both and set up a marriage with extra blood, oooor slaughter you both."

Rin gulped. The two exchanged looks perhaps an unspoken bond between brothers although one was unaware. Mephisto sighed, "Whatever let's just see this result. It seems this rogue ronin anime has turned to an action-romance type."

Rin stretched. Now the chains on his jeans were jingling. He grunted, "Yeah I just found out I'm eternally linked to a girl I met eight hours ago. I'm just going to work at the girl's dorm."

Three hours later, Izumo was eating dinner at her dorm. The tamer had decided to catch a late dinner she quickly ordered a top class dinner from the more expensive kitchens. Her mind wondered to the masked demon. She couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. It was mostly his scent. The smell of smoke overpowered her sense in memory. She walked over to where food was picked up. She tried to forget the scent but it only got stronger for some reason. The smell now felt more real.

As she clasped her hand on her tray, which was pushed by a cook from a window leading to the kitchen, she couldn't help herself and let slip a curse, "God damn it!"

"Are you okay, Eyebrows" Rin asked worriedly. Izumo looked up at the cook that fixed her food. The girl looked over and saw Rin with a cook's wardrobe looking up with a concerned face.

**Thanks for the reviews. If you keep them coming, the quicker I'll update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Izumo, after seeing Rin's face, wracked her brain for some sort of retort to his kindly question, which would anger or sadden him, yet in her own exhausted state she did not have the power to oppose his offensive smile. She sighed, "Whatever I can't deal with this."

Rin was about to continued but he bit his tongue. He felt as if he was about to say, 'Goodbye, I love you.' Rin simply nodded to her and returned to his job. He cooked up some reheat able breakfast for some students in the morning.

His boss, a greasy portly man, turned to Rin with a smile, "You did amazing today. Go get some rest."

Rin thanked the man but fixed himself a coffee first. He went into his simple street clothes. He wore jeans and a thick overcoat he received from Mephisto. As Rin was leaving, he caught sight of Izumo sleeping over a book with her finished food pushed aside. A familiar tug in his stomach made him wince. Her face pulled him in and he took a seat right next to her. Rin gently moved a stray strand of hair from her and cursed himself for the idiotic cliché.

He looked around and saw the place was empty. He looked at the girl again and he heard the demonic side of him scream telling him to possess her and to make her his. Rin shook of the voice in his head. He looked up at the girl and decided to not leave her all alone.

. . .

Izumo felt a great warmth on her chest and felt her own body being clutched. Her eyes slowly parted and her sense of smell was overpowered by the scent of smoke. She looked up and noticed a dark haired man was carrying her piggy back. As she slowly realized what was occurring, she stiffened like a board and turned slightly pink.

"What the hell!" The tamer shouted slamming her fists onto the back of the man.

Rin startled by the tiny fists repeatedly slamming into him. He grunted and started jumping around panicked. The pair ran around wildly like a princess, who lost control of her horse. Finally, Rin ended up in front of her dorm and collapsed. He turned around while she still clung to her. The two now ended up in a cowgirl position both blushing madly.

Izumo now fully rested was ready to destroy him. "How the fuck do you get off suddenly kidnapping me."

Rin retorted vehemently, "I never tried to kidnap you! I was taking you to your dorm."

Izumo, paused, realizing her surroundings. She still scowled again, and said as she pinned down his arms "Who said you could do that?"

Rin became quiet from embarrassment. "Nobody, I just wanted to help you."

Izumo continued her interrogation, "Why do you want to help me?"

Rin struggled against her helplessly. His own love sick state made him almost powerless in her presence. Rin also struggled against her question only to come out with a pitiful voice, "Why? I wish I could know. Every time I see you, every time I think about you all I know is that I'll do anything for you."

Izumo felt her heart race. She looked upon Rin's face and time seemed to freeze as she stared at his defeated face. She couldn't help herself but to caress his cheek gently. The two shared a look for what seemed like an hour. Rin sat up so their proximity shrunk. Both seemed to a half confused look like these feeling have never been felt before yet Izumo jerked back noticing they had gained an audience of several girls and Paku peeking out the door at them.

Izumo's sweet face turned stoic once again and she said in a half choked tone, "If you willreally do anything for me here is a suggestion." She proceeded to her door and entered. She callously said before shutting the door, "Leave me alone."

She left Rin sitting in the hallway hair covering his face in shame. Some girls shot a concerned face at Rin while others snorted and laughed. Silently the boy stood up, ignoring all others. He clamored away almost drunken on his own depression.

After a while Rin found himself on the roof, wallowing in his own self-pity. Mephisto joyfully sat up higher up on top of a higher part of the building. He was around ten feet from Rin. "My, my what an eventful day." He prattled on while kicking his feet about.

Rin whined, "You can say that again."

Mephisto repeated his feet motion, "My, my what an eventful day."

"Not literally, asshole!" Rin said still teary eyed.

Rin settled down on an air conditioner with a sigh. He leaned back and said to his companion, "I really fucked up didn't I."

"Do you mean the fact that you met, fell in love with, and enraged the same girl on the same day?" Mephisto jeered.

Rin slowly unsheathed his blade bringing the point to his torso. Single large drop of sweat dropped from the back of Mephisto's head and the demon king quickly caught the blade. He skillfully wrenched it from Rin's hands. Rin collapsed onto hands and knees muttering something about wishing Satan could just take him to Gehenna.

While Mephisto sheathed his blade, Rin got to the edge of the building and looked down at the balcony of his new found mate. The balcony was on the top floor so even if he weren't a demon he could jump down to it safely. Mephisto had informed him that he would stay there throughout the night. Rin slumped over the railing on the roof. He would have to sit there every night and watch over her.

Rin annoyed by this premise turned to his mentor. He grunted, "What the hell am I gonna do about sleep?"

Mephisto smiled cheerfully, "No need to fear, you will be here only for battle I will set up a fellow observer to watch at night. You may rest in a tent. Eins, Zwei, Drei!" A neon pink tent popped up on the roof. A massive heart with a winking face on it blatantly mocked Rin.

The teen stared at the tent disgust in his face. He slowly walked to the tent and gently placed his hand over the heart. With a sigh, he turned to Mephisto and said, "May this piece of shit burn in hell."

With that Rin ignited his hand with his blue flame, which consumed the tent in seconds. Mephisto dropped to his knees in despair. He muttered insanely, "The love tent from the last shounen jump. It was a collectable. A COLLECTABLE!"

Rin sighed leaning against the railing, "Dumb ass,"

The Satan spawn was suddenly startled by the door to the balcony opening. He looked down to see the purple pigtailed girl of his dream. He stared down at her leaning against her own railing. She was dressed in pajama bottoms and an overly large shirt. Rin blushed and sat back against the balcony saying, "Wow she's in her pajamas…," Rin realizing his own perverted thoughts soon rising whined, "SHIT! My stupid demon blood's turning me into a pervert!"

"Huh" Rin covered his mouth after hearing Izumo's voice.

"What is it, Izumo?" Paku said with concern after walking out on to the balcony.

"Nothing," Izumo stated, "Thought I heard something."

Paku giggled, "Maybe It's another boy trying to confess their love to you."

A thin trail of blood leaked from Rin's mouth after hearing this. Izumo retorted panicked, "What do you mean another?"

"Well first it seems that a demon has fallen in love with you and I'm pretty sure Rin just confessed to you." Paku said now quite interested in the conversation.

"That demon asshole! I can't even wrap my mind around that but I guess it's possible I've told you about my lineage. My family line is descendent of the nine tails. The demon must be attracted to that part of my blood." Rin's eyes widened when he heard Izumo's words.

He thought, 'So that's why I fell in love with Izumo.' Rin's trained thought halted when he heard his name.

"As for Rin," Izumo continued, "He didn't confess to me… exactly."

"What did he say?" Paku wondered.

Izumo turned away now red. She muttered while shrugging, "He said he do anything for me"

Paku smiled and put her arm around her friend, "Wow."

Izumo sighed, "Only someone as unlucky as me would manage to attract a high ranking demon and an idiot, who manages to stalk, harass, and confuse me."

A stream of tears ran down Rin's face, 'I'm both.'

"How'd it make you feel?" Izumo looked at Paku shocked.

"What are you saying?" Izumo shouted.

Paku now looked at her with confidence but also understanding, "I want to know how Rin's words made you feel."

Izumo seemed strangled by her best friends gaze. Izumo stuttered, "As if that loser's half assed confession could affect me."

Paku smiled at Izumo, "You always sound so cute when you're lying, Izumo."

Izumo's eyes widened in the surprising authoritative tone Paku just gave her. The girl sighed, "I-I felt good…Okay? It was fucking amazing you happy?"

Paku now even a little red hearing her friend's exclamation, smiled and hugged her. "Let's go in." Izumo exhausted now walk inside clutching Paku.

This left Rin with a stupid grin watching intently from above. He turned to Mephisto still lounging about in the remains of his destroyed anime paraphernalia and said, "Did you hear that?"

Mephisto, now fully recovered, wipe the ashes off his suit and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, Young love, puberty, and discovering your own body like I care. Anyway as I was saying you will have a fellow observer help you at night."

Rin yawned, "And just who is that?"

Mephisto tapped onto the door to the roof and a figure emerged from there. Mephisto said in his usual bubbly tone, "Nemu Takara."

Rin studied the figure to see a young looking boy with droopy eyes and a dopy face. His unusual features were overshadowed by the surprise of him holding a ragged rabbit puppet.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin sat on top of a meadow, which seemed to never end in every direction. In the multicolored meadow a deep purple caught his eye. He turned alertly to the color and saw a beautiful smiling face attached to that color. Overjoyed Rin soon started frolicking to the beautiful face of Izumo Kamiki.

She uncharacteristically smiled brightly and soon started to skip towards him. The two met in a loving embrace and stared into each other's eyes. Rin noticed Izumo slowly close her eyes and lean forward towards him. Rin seeing this gulped and copied her actions. He slowly felt his lip graze something but something was off. Her lips felt like felt. Rin looked at Izumo again but he found that her head was now the head of his fellow observer's rabbit puppet.

Now awake, Rin opened his eyes from his sweet dream to see his lips on the puppet of Nemu Takara. The puppet muttered in anger, 'What the hell kinda dream caused you to kiss me?"

Rin yelped, "Sorry! It was just some random dream."

"Tch" The puppet moved its mouth rapidly, "You probably had another dream about our target. How pathetically unprofessional."

Rin glared at Takara, "Like I've said a hundred times before don't call Izumo-chan a target."

"How could I expect the son of Satan to do anything professional? You already fell in love with the one, who you are supposed to protect." Takara criticized, "Whatever I woke you up to tell you that school will be beginning in two hours."

Rin thanked his comrade and left to go to his apartment, which Mephisto had given him a transportation key too. It had been three days since he started guard duty and his attraction to Izumo had caused him to take his job very seriously but he still felt awkward around her. Because of this, he avoided her like the bubonic plague yet he couldn't help but sense she wanted something from him. If he were to pass her a paper, she would scowl and he could always feel her stare a hole in his head.

Rin desperately wanted to talk to her, yet he felt she needed space and he need to get over his embarrassment. When the lunch bell rung, Rin quickly got up to leave. He was stopped suddenly by a tiny hand grasping his for arm. He looked back at the origin of the hand and saw his crush.

"Eyebrows-chan," Rin gulped, "What do you need?"

Rin suddenly shouted as she bent his arm backwards suddenly in a Komura submission. She grunted in his ear, "I thought I said don't give people weird nicknames."

"But Izumo-chan," Rin groaned, but now said her name, "I think they're cute." Izumo quickly let go of Rin to cover her eyebrows in embarrassment.

Izumo sighed and released Rin. She then looked at his eyes and she froze at the sight of his eyes. Those sapphires entranced her and she felt another tug at her chest. She pouted and said, "Whatever idiot… Soooo do you wanna eat with me and Paku?"

Rin looked at her shocked, but he smiled as bright as his fire, and smiled, "I'd love too."

Izumo looked at him wide eyed. She looks away with scarlet cheeks, "Well that's good I guess… I'm glad… you can come."

Rin smiled even brighter, "Great! Let's go."

The pair walked side by side with each other. They found Paku at the bench they sat in last time. She smiled at them and the two smiled back. Any person walking by would see the three talking jovially like any old group of friends despite one demon spawn laughing like a silly little girl. The three forgot their worries if only for those moments. The two said their goodbyes to Paku after lunch was over and made their way to class.

Izumo couldn't help but study Rin once again while they were talking. His goofy face seemed to disarm all defenses in her head. It seemed he cracked a joke but it fell on deaf ears. Rin obviously embarrassed about his joke seemingly having no effect looked at Izumo. Their eyes met once more, a reoccurring theme to their relationship that the two seemed to want to make a habit.

Izumo looked at Rin tenderly and Rin returned the look but his expression soon turned to shock then panic. The tamer then saw the demon rush up to her and press her up into a wall in a crowded hallway. She looked up shocked and grunted, "What the hell are you do-,"

Her mouth was shut by Rin placing his hand over it. She was about to hit him but she froze when he put his mouth over his hand. The girl has few memories of what ran through her mind but all she could think was how he smelled of smoke and something she had only smelled once before. She felt drunk and her body went lax against the wall. The awkward stares of people went unnoticed to her.

Yukio was walking down the class and he was thinking about today's lesson plans. A commotion in the hallway in front of him caught his attention. When he focused on the place of the movement he saw none and went back into his own thoughts. Despite his unfocused awareness, he noticed a couple pressed against the wall of the hallway. He did his best to ignore the two but he noticed one was one of his students, Izumo Kamiki. He recognized her by her unique hair style. 'I had no idea that Kamiki-san had a boyfriend. I hope it doesn't affect her studies.' He thought, 'I wonder who the boy was he looked kind of familiar.' He paused as an image of his brother, Rin, popped in his head. He looked back quickly but the couple had already disappeared. He shrugged and blamed his imagination walking off.

Hiding behind the corner of a hallway branching off of the one they were just in, Rin and Izumo were breathing a little heavily, Rin from the effort of picking up Izumo and the fear of Yukio seeing him and Izumo from Rin's inappropriate actions and the embarrassment of the entire situation.

Izumo, understanding Rin did not want to be seen by Yukio, waited until the younger twin was well out of sight before she came around with a quick kick to Rin's shins. The boy yelped and held his wound yelping shamelessly. Crocodile tears leaked from his eyes, while he muttered, "God, Eyebrows, I feel bad for your future husband. He's going to end up black and blue."

"Hmph," Izumo grunted, "I guess you'll have to see." She stomped of into their classroom leaving Rin thinking about the oddity of her statement. He looked up at the ceiling very confused and seemed to try to grasp the reality of her statement. First his face held a confused countenance then next his eyebrows rose with his eyelids following. His jaw dropped like a rock and a brilliant shade of red that could match the brilliance of his eyes shone on his cheeks.

Rin slack jawed and with a goofy face walked into the classroom. The class stared at him because he was late but Rin couldn't help but notice Izumo's satisfied grin. Rin now had to pick his jaw up the floor and stumble to his desk. Rin didn't even fall asleep during class. His mind was too excited.

. . .

After school Rin found himself in Mephisto's office, which was worse than he thought it would be. The entire place was pink and every shelf, closet, and nook was filled with anime paraphernalia. Worst of all, Mephisto was watching some… ecchi anime, which cause Rin to look at him with disgust.

Ignoring a strange moan, Rin asked, "Sooo you said you had a mission for me?"

Mephisto dropped his perverted look and said to Rin, "Why yes this will be a special mission to train you in the arts of stealth. Your job is to kill a demon that has been causing ailments for a certain young lady. I have instructed your brother to do the same mission. You must do this mission before him and unnoticed."

Rin stared shocked at Mephisto. He sighed, "Fuck, this is going to be a long day."

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato.**

**I'd like to apologize for the late release I was over my pops house and I couldn't connect to internet. I also run on reviews I need more to work quicker. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Yukio was finally finishing his class and he had a worried look to him. He received news that Shiemi Moriyama has been stricken with an illness that has taken her mobility. He was worried about his childhood friend.

Yukio, noticing his students staring at him expecting him to continue the lesson, said, "So to sum it up, plants used to treat burns in modern eastern medicines can be doubled as a way to treat burns from the blood from a ghoul. The class may now be dismissed."

His students slowly got up to go to another classroom but Yukio caught Izumo before she left. "Kamiki-san, I want to ask you question?"

"What is it, Okumura-sensei." Izumo asked in curiosity.

Yukio hid his embarrassment in a cough, "Well I wanted to ask you about the boy you were with in the hallway."

Izumo looked at Yukio with horror. She stuttered, "That was a misunderstanding!"

Yukio said suppressing a blush, "Yes well, I seemed to recognize that boy as someone very important to me but I am not sure. Can you tell me his name?"

Izumo gulped. She remembered Rin's wishes but she felt pressure under Yukio's stare. Her natural defense system, tsundereism, then suddenly kicked in, "That's none of your fucking business. I want you to stay out of my personal life even if you are a teacher." Izumo stomped off leaving an embarrassed and confused Yukio.

Yukio sighed and pushed up his glasses. He closed the door Izumo threw open and pulled out a golden key. Slipping it in he turned the key and slowly opened the door and a breeze caught his face.

The dragoon stepped with a slightly vexed expression. He cursed himself for his inappropriate actions, 'Idiot, there is no way that could've been Rin.'

Yukio so wrapped up in his own thoughts failed to notice the figure behind him. Rin, now dressed in his demon king outfit, tiptoed behind Yukio. After five feet, Rin would jump forward behind a notch in the wall that appeared repeatedly. Once Yukio had reached the pharmaceutical store for exorcists, Rin jumped and rolled behind some bushes. He peered over with a huge grin. 'I'm such a badass,' Rin thought, 'I'm a fucking ninja.'

He crept up to the gate around the garden of Shiemi Moriyama. He was fully informed of her background including her and Yukio's relationship and the death of her grandmother. Yet Rin felt as if he forgot something important Mephisto had informed him. Rin peered at the girl mixing up manure. As his hand slowly crept up to the gate he felt a great jolt in his hand. Rin yelped and fell back on his ass. The gate slowly moaned and fell towards the girl. She looked at the masked figure and the collapsed gate. She shouted in panic, "D-demon!"

Rin suddenly annoyed at her proclamation retorted in anger, "**Watch who you are calling a demon! I'm not a demon… but I'm not exactly human either.**"

Shiemi crawled hurriedly away whining. Rin panicked he looked around fervently trying to get himself out of this situation. Rin coughed and jumped in front of the girl striking an overdramatic pose similar to a power ranger. Rin copying the voice of every self-righteous hero he has ever heard shouted, "**No need to fear young lady!**" Rin then pointed to her with is other hand on his hips, "**I am a special guardian angel type demon! Here to save your legs and protect you from all demons**."

Stars shone in her eyes and her mouth became an O. She muttered, "That's amazing your meant just for me."

"**Nope**" Rin said with his finger pointed straight up.

Shiemi now suddenly dejected asked, "Why are you here then?"

"**Well you see I am a guardian angel in training, I'm here to help you but only today.**" Rin continued after turning around and clasping his hands together with hearts spewing disgustingly from his body. "**My real charge is safe right now, sitting probably with scowl with those cute eyebrows**."

Shiemi smiled brightly, "Wow, thanks, and you must really care about that person. I too have a special person." Rin jumped up fifty feet and turned.

"**W-what do you mean? It's my job to take care of her.**" Rin said with his mask managing to blush.

Shiemi just smiled and tilted her head. Rin whined, "**Whatever we just need to kill that demon fucking up your leg.**"

Shiemi's smile dropped and her face darkened. "I don't need help." She said. "I don't need help. Leave me and this garden alone." Rin froze and stared at the girl. Mephisto told him she'd be difficult ever since her grandmother's death she has been attached to the garden. Most likely whatever demon that is afflicting her legs, blesses the gardens.

"**Don't you want to walk? Are all your dreams and ambitions in these gardens?**" Rin shouted now angry at Shiemi's opinion.

"No… I want to see the garden of Amahara but I must take care of my grandma's garden." Shiemi cried.

Rin's demon mask inched its way to her. The jaw of his mask opened wide in a grunt, "Do you think your grandmother would want you to waste your life in this garden."

While Shiemi digested Rin's strong words, Rin pointed his still sheathed sword at a purple flower that he felt staring at him for a while. His demon senses felt the aura of the little demon. The demon started to speak to his head, 'Who are you? Are you not a demon? Why do you turn you blade to me?'

"**Shut up, trash.**" Rin growled, "**I could never approve of something hurting an innocent girl.**"

The flower shouted suddenly, 'No, I will not lose this girl a vast well of energy.' The flower jumped to Shiemi and took over her body. At this point, Yukio decided to see Shiemi, but he ended up only seeing a masked demon dressed in fancy garb and his childhood crush possessed by a greenman demon. Yukio out of pure instinct sent two, two round burst at both creatures.

The greenman was in the middle of moving so both bullets missed since he could only aim difficult points where Shiemi's body was not at. Rin however was not so lucky and his body received two shots to his side. Rin groaned and through himself behind some trees. The greenman however turned around and hid his cowardly body behind her body.

Yukio gun raised slowly digested the situation. After several silent moments, Yukio raised his gun at the greenman, and said, "Well, I have no choice but to shoot both."

Rin heard the demon shout, "_As if such a bluff would trick me._"

Yukio aimed the gun steadily and a shoot wrung out shocking both demons. Rin stood out clutching his wound, "**Yukio Noo!**"

As the bullet struck Shiemi, Yukio turned to Rin with a shocked face after hearing his name. The shock tore his attention and the greenman flung Shiemi's body at Yukio. As Yukio caught the girl, the greenman ran out the gate as quickly as possible. Rin chased after the demon but stopped at the gate. He looked back at Yukio and saw him and Shiemi's mother trying to ease the girl back into consciousness. Rin still believing Yukio shot the girl gritted his teeth. Turning the demon chased after the demon fleeing uselessly since no exit existed without a magic key.

The demon flower turned to the dark figure approaching in the terrifying mask. The figure strolled to the demon pulling a blue sword and sheathe from its red carrying case. Anger leaked from Rin in forms of flame and it caused a strange effect on his outfit. The blue on his masked glowed eerily and the crown and wings of his hoodie slowed like lasers. Most terrifying of all were the flames flowing from the mask of this demon. Bright blue flames shot from both eye sockets of the mask, which only seemed to accentuate the dark red pupils Rin now had, and they shot from the corners of the mask's mouth making Rin look like a ravenous wolf seeing its next meal.

Rin drew the sword and his long ears poke out the hood of the hoodie on both sides. His tail ignited and finger nails grew. Even the wounds in his side rejected the holy water bullets. The greenman realized now who stood before him. In a desperate plea, the demon shouted in demon telepathy, 'The lost prince! It is an honor to be before and I apologize for my previous discretions. If you spare me, I will humbly serve you with all my might.'

Rin paused and sheathed his sword. The new demon king held out his hand to the flower in an almost sign of peace. The greenman now relieved held out a leaf as if to offer his services and with that its fate was sealed. A blue spark came out of Rin's hands and caught fire on to the leaf.

The flames slowly consumed each limb or leaf of the demon saving its flowery head for last. '_Why?_' It shouted in agony, '_Why master?_'

Rin then said in a heartless voice as the flames started to consume its head, "**You made me witness a darkness in my brother. Something I wish I never saw and more importantly you were harming a poor innocent girl. I could never forgive let alone ever see you every day as a servant under me.**"

Rin stood up placing Kurikara back into the long red bag. Rin heard a clapping beside him and he looked over to see Mephisto enjoying the show, "Impressive, today's lesson was meant to be in stealth but ended up to be in cruelty kudos on the slow death, my boy."

Rin grimaced, "**As if, I want your praise… I can't believe Yukio killed a person.**"

Mephisto sighed while twirling his cane, "I'm starting to believe there's no way to cure that stupidity of yours. If you still believe that why don't you take a look back at the Moriyama house?"

Mephisto then took the liberty to use the magic key to enter his office and left it half open for Rin to enter. Rin looked back and saw Yukio turn the corner on the other side of the bridge. Rin looked at him grimly but was surprised to see Shiemi run up to Yukio and pull at his coat.

After seeing Shiemi grinned, 'Damn, I guess my genius little brother was throwing that demon for a loop.'

Yukio dropped his gaze to turn back to Shiemi and said, "Please, trust me that demon is not your friend." Yukio looked back across the bridge to see the oddly dressed demon gone. Yukio ran over and almost feeling the presence of his long lost twin he whispers, "Rin."

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

"What are you doing, Dumbass?" Rin looked up at Izumo after hearing her dominating voice. Rin beforehand was sitting under a shady tree. He was still upset over the events with Yukio yesterday. He seemed deep in angsty teenage thoughts and a certain purple haired girl couldn't resist but to pick on him.

Rin responded to her question in a quiet uncharacteristically polite tone, "Oh, Kamiki-chan, I'm sorry I was thinking and just spaced out."

Izumo paused shocked, "You… were thinking?"

Rin jumped up and shouted angrily, "Is it that odd?"

Izumo crossed her arms and continued, "Besides moping around all sad isn't like you at all its aggravating and I thought you were calling me Izumo. What's with this strange change in character?"

Rin looked up in surprise at the girl. He smiled bright enough to blind her. He cheerfully said, "You're so great, Izumo-chan, I can always rely on you."

Izumo went tight lipped and stiff. Her face turned red like the liquid in a thermometer. As she leaned over and shoots her balled fists downwards, she shouts, "Why must you always say such nice things to me."

Rin looked at her confused, and she heard words that shook her to her core. "Because you're the most import person to me, Izumo-chan."

Izumo could blind people with the red glow she was shooting of her cheeks. Rin heard her muttering something as her bangs covered her eyes.

Rin asked curiously, "What did you say?"

Izumo got louder, "B-b-b-b-baka, baka, baka, Baka, BAKA, BAKA, **BAKA**,** BAKA**, **BAKA!**" Izumo was breathing heavy and she managed to have worked her way to right in front of Rin who was still sitting down. In her own emotional exhaustion, she collapsed to her knees.

Rin looked at her in shock. His heart seemed to do a back flip and Rin with all his might couldn't stop his own foolish actions. He grabbed Izumo and pulled her over to him. Now sitting on his lap Izumo was embraced by Rin in a warm hug.

Izumo stiffened in embarrassment and she shoved Rin as hard as she could away from her. Rin let go of her and jumped back. His face turned red in embarrassment. He stuttered, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what took over me."

Izumo looked at him her heart was now beating so hard her ribs were about to break. She bit her lower lip and muttered to him, "It's not like I didn't like it."

Rin looked at her slack jawed. Rin's mind couldn't even formulate words. He simply slipped his hands into her own hand and the two just looked up at the clouds. As they sat under the shade of the tree, her head fell down to his shoulders. Soon, Izumo nodded off and lunch came to an end. Although as Rin was about to wake her, he saw her sleeping face and he paused. "There's absolutely no way to justify waking that sleeping face."

Rin simply yawned and leaned against the tree behind him. He fell victim to the sandman and fell into the embrace of his one true love.

. . .

"Um, Kamiki-san, Kamiki-san?" A gentle voice slowly woke up Rin. He opened his eyes to see the back of Izumo's head resting on his arm and that the pair was sleeping under the shaded tree.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in public?" A rough voice seemed to grab the attention of the drowsy half demon. Rin trying not to jostle around Izumo looked up at the voice and saw the trio of boys in Yukio's class staring awkwardly at the two.

Izumo still dreaming merrily was gently placed on the ground and Rin stretched out nonchalantly. "Yo, what time is it?"

Bon's angry face spewed these words at Rin, "It's after school dumbass! You two lovebirds skipped class but we have to grab, Kamiki, for cram school."

Rin gasped, "Were not lovebirds!"

Suguro grunts, "You two sure look it. It's despicable. Especially you, asshole, all you do is sleep during class! Now I know your only cares are of women! You worse than Shima!"

Shima whined, "That hurts, Bon."

Suguro turned to insult Shima but they were interrupted by Rin's grunt in an almost demonic voice, "Hey, you motherfucker," The trio froze in shock, "Don't you dare accuse me of caring about women and sex like that pervert."

Shima, with tears in his eyes, whined, "Heeeeeeey,"

Rin continued harshly, "I only care about Eyebrows-chan."

The trio looked at him open mouthed and then they saw the foolish teenager get cleaved on the back of the head with a heavy text book. Izumo stood above the boy red faced and text book in hand. She said gritting her teeth, "Idiot, didn't I say not to give people weird nicknames, and don't talk about your feelings so willingly to strangers."

"Sorry, Izumo-chan," Rin cried, while writhing on the ground and clutching his head.

"Whatever," She grunted, "I'm leaving thanks for making me sleep through class, dumbass. You better cook me a good dinner tonight."

Rin curled up and nodded in his huddled mess. Izumo walked off with the trio and once out of sight Rin stood up pulling out his demon king outfit, "I'm a fuck shit up today. I got some stress to relieve."

While Rin prepared for his own class, Izumo walked to her own exorcist class. Shima smiled and talked to Izumo flirtingly, "Izumo-chan, has gotten pretty close to that Yankee-kun, but deep down she loves me."

Izumo scowled harshly at Shima calling Rin a delinquent, "Fool, your nothing but filthy trash at the bottom of Rin's shoes."

The Kyoto group looked at her surprised. She realized her actions. Not only did she refer to him by his first name but she also seemed to have complimented Rin. She added in a rush, "And Rin is just some dumbass."

She marched ahead but Suguro caught her by her shoulder, "Listen I want you to be wary of that, Rin, kid. That guy seems to have no ambitions except you. He's an ass that's so lazy it pisses with me. This weirdo might be the demon that attacked Okumura-sensei."

Izumo suddenly felt even more irritated and she turned to the boy in fury. "Shut up! I know for a fact that Rin is not a demon. He'd have to be possessed and I know a member of his family is an exorcist so they'd notice. Get his name out of your mouth and I don't want such a useless person worrying about me!"

She suddenly ran ahead used her key on the nearest door and made it to the classroom to see her best friend, Paku, and an awkward looking blonde girl in a yukata. The two were cheerfully talking and Izumo may have just ignored the girl but her already angry disposition from the Kyoto trio ruined her mood.

She took her seat next to Paku and asked the girl angrily. "Who the hell are you?"

Shiemi reddened in fear but after a moment she said with in the moment determination, "I'm Shiemi Moriyama. I want to become friends with you guys."

Izumo leaned back and muttered in reflex, "Well you're going to be sorely disappointed. Leave us alone."

Paku looked at Izumo in apprehension of her rudeness. The demon king's unofficial fiancé looked away uncaringly. Shiemi then said defeated, "Oh, I'm sorry."

After that the Kyoto troop showed up and shot Izumo estranged looks, they started to chat up Shiemi. Soon, Yukio showed up and introduced the girl to the class and vice versa. Then class went on as usual except Yukio scolding Shiemi on the proper named of some plants. Next, they went to the second period demonology class with professor Igor Neuhaus. He seemed to be a boring old man with an eye patch and an interesting sword.

He led the group to a summoning circle and said, "Don't step on the drawing, if you do the magic circle is broken and it loses its effect. Your blood an appropriate appeal is also necessary for a successful summoning. The son of Typhoeus and Echidna, answer my request and come out."

With that a demon rose out of the circle, the students stood back in fear. They heard Neuhaus continue, "There are an incredibly small amount of humans able to summon demons and make them work as a familiar. Sheer spiritual fortitude is needed to tame the demons but natural talent is also essential. On the paper I gave you a while ago, drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched, then try to recite any words that come to mind."

Izumo smirks this is the perfect way to cheer her up. She chanted with a superior look, "I ask the grace of Inari, the god of harvest, to fulfill my prayers."

With that, Mike and Uke popped out and Paku and Neuhaus gave her praise as the others failed at summoning. Izumo grinned but her mind was suddenly distracted and her familiars even seemed confused. They looked at each other and the two Byakko's seemed to bow to her.

Suddenly a flash caught her eyes and a greenman jumped out of Shiemi's summoning paper. Izumo looked at the girls shocked as now others were praising her. The tamer bit her lips in anger.

Shiemi cheerfully said to her, "Hey, Kamiki-san, I also called out a familiar."

Izumo pouted not noticing a flash go of in the distance, "Oh, good for you, it's so surprisingly tiny and cute like a spec."

Shiemi blushed, "Thank you."

Izumo would have continued her assault but a certain scent caught her nose. It was one very sensual and familiar, and she blushed as everyone left. She looked at a door at the other end of the room. She shook her head and walked off to be harassed by Shiemi.

Behind that door was Rin breathing a sigh of relief and a camera in hand. Mephisto sat on a chair staring at him in curiosity.

The clown asked, "What picture did you take?"

Rin looked back with a smile, "A picture of Izumo pouting."

A brief period of silence from Mephisto shocked Rin and when his older brother finally said something Rin fell half dead, "Hentai."

**HAHA I know the classic Baka rant is not Izumo's kind of tsundere but damn its too beautiful not to be used. I know this time I was later than usual and I apologize I took a day of rest I worked out three day in a row intently and I couldn't move. Anyway I think its time to show true masculinity in this fic. I'll be having Rin as he said "fucking shit up" with several hordes of demons and I pride my self in my fight writing. I'll earn this T rating I'll be making it a bit gory.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello this is my first story so ground rules,**

**1. Suggestions will be taken seriously and appreciated.**

**2. Flames shall be kept light(I'm weak hearted)**

**3. Rin is a bad- ass no questions asked**

**4. Screw the anime. Mangacentric.**

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Rin walked into the room where the pages just were and stretched out with Mephisto following. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have a meeting today with a certain exorcist yet you may play around with a couple toys my underling will provide for you." Mephisto wistfully said. After this was said, Professor Neuhaus walked in with his typical scowl. He immediately went to work creating several magic circles around the room.

While he worked, Rin turned to Mephisto and asked, "Am I fighting demons today and is it okay for that guy to see me?"

Mephisto giggled, "Well silly boy, that man is one of my most trusted helpers he won't do a thing without my consent. He is going to be summoning some middle-class nuberii and I will be leaving a demon, my familiar, here as well, who should help. I also have a little present for you!"

Mephisto took out a two objects out of his hat even though the objects were much larger than the hat itself. The presents were wrapped up in wrapping paper with pictures of a busty half nude anime girl on the front. Rin ignored the wrapping paper and burned it off in a flash. In both hands he now held dual Gurkha blades (Look it up. They're beautiful).

They were both identical and had black carbon steel blades serrated at the base. The handles were ornately wrapped with first a white strap and then in a signature Japanese sword wrapping style an electric blue strap were on both.

Mephisto said with a smile, "You can't expose your heart every time you fight now can you. They can handle bits of your flames and can store a bit power to kill demons without shooting Satan's flames so that they can't regenerate. Okay, may the fighting commence!"

"Wait," Rin said in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Rin looked back to see four Naberii all in different shapes and sizes. One for example had four arms and strong hind legs. It also had stitches splitting its head in two and two eyes were on each side of its head like a chameleon. Incidentally, this specific Naberius was also swinging its hand as hard as possible at Rin's face.

With that, Rin was thrown back to the other side of the room. His oni mask his only protection was left in Mephisto's office. Rin felt his face slowly reform. It had almost caved in during the strike but it seemed to be healing. Flesh started to twist back into shape and Rin took a needed breath once his mouth a nose could once again take in air.

Yet as that air made its way to his lungs, any chance of a second breath was thwarted once a second fist was planted in his face. Rin's vision went white. The Naberius kept at the same task practically crushing his skull. Soon another Naberius pulled on Rin's right arm and slowly sunk its teeth into his forearm. A third started yanking on his left leg. It pulled and pulled and with a long moan from Rin which seemed to be etched with a primal moan of confusion, Rin's knee popped out like a Lego brick now obviously dislocated. The fourth crawled along in the back scratching at any flesh that showed.

The beasts went at it for almost fifteen seconds. Then a slow rumbling carried on making the beasts hesitate. In that split second, they were all blown back by a great explosion of blue flame. Once the beasts recovered, they turned their half rotten eyes to Rin but instead saw the prince of Gehenna in all his glory. Rin's flame horns curved back over her head and the crown on his hoodie glowed brighter than before and now even white flames came of that and projected a crown like white marble. Next the wings on the back of Rin's hoodie glowed and through his true flames created ornate wing. He was no longer a demon but a fallen angel just like his father.

Rin's flesh soon healed and he calmed. His flames died down to a low ember so now the lines on his hoodie only glowed. Despite his less exerted flame, Rin was still very feral and he let of a roar sending whatever came at him back for a moment. One Naberius however was not deterred and it charged at Rin. Once it reached Rin, it pulled back for a strong strike but as its fist rushed towards its prince, it only felt air and then hard wood floor.

Rin had instinctually dodged and made his way to the back of his foe. In two strong grips Rin held the demon's tail inadvertently paralyzing it. With all his might, Rin swung the demon into the wall. Half its bones broke in a sickening crunch. Guts, demon slime, and blood shot from the half deflated beast. It slowly started to regenerate, yet Rin gave it no opportunity. In a swift movement he swept up the two blades Mephisto gave him and implanted them into the shoulders of the demon. It squealed for what seemed like an hour almost begging for mercy. In one last effort it tried to rise but Rin's blades pinned it to the floor. Rin now seemed less angry but more cold like a true demon. He wrapped his arms around the Naberius' head in a head lock and in one swift motion he yanked the demon's head off without hesitation.

The other Naberii were cowering looking at their prince. They wanted an escape but one look at their master looking at them lazily on a fold up chair told them they had no chance of escape. The demons knew now their one chance was to fight.

The bravest, the one with the split head, charged at Rin into a tackle but Rin fluidly jumped over the beast. In his brief moment of hang time, Rin stomped the head of the beast under him. The demon's head plowed into the hardwood floor and implanted itself there. As Rin tried to regain his balance, another Naberius with a head that hung lamely to the side as if the neck did not work batted Rin towards a wall. Before he crashed into the wall, Rin managed to maneuver himself so his feet planted on the steel wall and he jumped back at the Naberius that threw him.

Rin slashed down at the neck of the lame Naberius but it held up its arm in defense. Sadly it might as well as had held up a twig. The Gurkha blade sliced through the Naberius' arm and in like its neck just as he would butter.

Rin landed on the floor rolling but quickly recovered. Despite his speedy recovery, the beasts had made their move and were now surrounding Rin. The demons snarled at Rin and he growled in return.

Before he could react, the Naberius behind Rin tackled him and started beating him with its fist. The other now started to kick at his head with its cloven hooves. First after the second stomp on his head, Rin dodged the second's foot and managed to cut of it foot with his free blade.

Next Rin flipped over so the he and the Naberius were face to face. The demon leaned over and roared a black slime into the teenager's face. Rin unaffected slipped both his arms free and stuck his hands on the slimy face of this demon. In a brutal yet precise motion, Rin drove both his thumbs into the eyes of summoned monster. The beast thrashed around but Rin's hands were firm. Rin shot off on last growl before creating flames at the tips of his thumbs.

After a moment the flames burned through its skull leaving any remnants of gray matter into charcoal.

As the demon's body went limp, Rin tossed it body of him and he noticed the last Naberius charging. Rin dodged one, two, three slashes from its meaty arm with ease and soon dished out his own. He threw five swipes from left to right or vice versa back and forth yet the beast was now wary. It dodged all except a slight nick on its shoulder. Annoyed Rin made a fake swing at its head. When the beast dipped down to dodge the slice, a strong heal kick planted itself in its sternum. Rin's savagely strong leg blew the beast back into the wall that he was once pinned against.

Once the beast flew back, its palms lined up for just a split second yet that is all the time Rin needed. Before it could react, Rin's left Gurkha blade entered both its palms and the wall behind it so it was now pinned. The beast kicked about but Rin pressing his foot into its stump of a foot stopped that. The Naberius in its last moments shot Rin a pleading look.

Rin leaned down whispering to the beasts face suddenly full of regret, "I'm so so so so sorry. Now just sleep."

Rin leaned down and put his left hand on its shoulder. After a brief moment, Rin plugged his blade into the demon's heart. After another short pause, He did it again and again and again and again. Neuhaus still spectating from the sides soon lost count around the tenth.

Towards the end, Rin's eyes were red and oozed tears and mucus. Soon the last Naberius was unrecognizable and Rin's blades were now caked in its blood. Rin fell back onto his ass in tears. He coughed, hiccupped, and sniffed covered, in his blood, demon blood, tears, and snot.

While Rin groveled, Neuhaus stood up. He muttered in disgust, "Filthy hell spawn." He left going through the exit, "Sorry, but you're not done yet."

With that he left, but now Mephisto's familiar walked in. If Rin were not in this state, he might have shook in fear. Whatever that demon was it stood tall at ten feet high. Its stone like rough skin was pitch black as if it got its pigment from the darkness of a cave with no exit. The only light color came from its eyes and mouth. Its eyes were white but in the end they were no eyes. Where ever its eyes should be there were just white perfectly symmetrical holes with ridged edges. This white was unnatural almost like the glow of a fluorescent light bulb yet even more pure. Its mouth was similar yet the shape of this whole was almost like a perfectly cut out smile similar to what a child would make out of a paper plate. It teeth however poked out at looked like pure black shark teeth let these were tinted purple at the end.

Its body was built as if it were a body builder. Huge muscles rippled and clawed hands clenched in power. The abomination had two antennae like horns sprout from its head in the same place where Rin's horns would sprout. Yet these horns had their own skin on them and were at least three feet long. Also at the very end they zigzagged like a lightning bolt. Its talon like feet also accentuated its deadliness.

Rin looked at the demon perplexed. He sighed and stood up. Slowly walked to the corner of the room where Kurikara lays. The void skinned demon tilts its head in curiosity although none could tell with ubiquitous smile.

Rin drew the sword burning all tears, mucus, blood, and guts away from him. He looks up determined at that demon smile still never ceasing and shoots it a smile of his own.

**Boom! How'd yeah like it. I love a good gory fight scene don't worry all those who are here for romance who do you think will help Rin in his mental state oh and ask if you want to see Rin fight the void demon that showed up at the end. Peace! I'm still open for suggestions! please review or i'll get bored.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Rin looked up at the polished chrome showerhead without a thought in his head. He simply stared up unburdened by any emotion, hopes, or expression. Rin felt lighter once all the sweat and blood dripped off of him yet even more burdened once he realizes that some filth couldn't be scrubbed off.

Rin leaned against the tiled wall of the shower and flashes of his fight came back. The Naberii's bodies and that damn smile. Rin shivered even with the scalding water bouncing of his now horribly back. No matter how many stabs, cuts, and burns that demon endured the smile never ceased. The beast seemed unnatural when it had cut him with its claws; the slashes healed slowly and left scars unlike any other attack. Rin's most vivid memory of the fight hit him like a ton of bricks.

Rin stood above the demon, which he had named Smiley in his head, breathing as if he had only one lung. Rin's state was a mess and if he did not have his demonic healing, without a doubt, he'd look like he was Hiroshima when the nuke went off. Rin's left arms looked as if it had no bones and his body was littered with gashes. One was so deep a person could see two to three inches inside his gut.

Rin's clothes were now in tatters his demon king outfit was just a pair of pants and a tank top he wore under his hoodie. Rin's right eye was also collapsed. The demon's whip like tail had poked it like a spear but it now lay on the other side of the room. Rin had taken good measure to rip it off.

The demon's state was worse though. Smiley's head leaned against a wall still bearing a terrible smile. Several limbs of the beast have been lopped off. Its right arm, right leg, and left foot had a part of the causalities. Its left antenna had been bent out of shape and Rin had also caused a massive slash across its chest. One of Rin's Gurkha blades was firmly planted in its head and another in its left lower abdomen. Rin limped over his ankle obviously twisted and placed his flaming sword above its heart. Hesitating Rin looked for a struggle but Smiley gave no response. Rin started to sink his blade in slowly but a light chuckle startled him.

He looked up to the beast's face and the mouth had not changed a bit still as unmoving as ever. Yet Rin continued to hear a child's laugh come from its mouth. Its white holes called eyes were completely fixed on him and it head tilted. Rin looked at the beast wide eyed and trembling.

The laughter was a tsunami to his brain blanketing everything. He felt himself drowning in that laughter and he desperately needed to swim out. In his panic, he saw an island and it was Smiley's death.

Rin drove the blade into its heart in one great thrust and soon flames engulfed the beast. Rin watched it burn and its laughter slowly fade. He gave a breath of relief with his eyes sealed shut. He took several steps back and fixed his eyes on what should have been just ash.

When Rin saw what was left behind, he just stared at it blankly for a moment. His mind tried its best to just not understand the situation but in the end reality rushed into his head. Tears ran down his face and he threw himself at what was left after his flames were done, the bones of a child no more than three.

"That's too bad," A cheery voice stole Rin's senses, "Death babies are hard to come by almost a one in a million chance of finding one but I guess it was needed experience."

Rin said half teary eyed, "W-what the fuck?"

Mephisto smiled at his little brother, "You see when a toddler dies a violent death in its last moments of life this type of demon possesses it. Don't worry you didn't kill a child or anything its mind was already far lost it's just a shell possessed by a demon."

Rin sniffed and he looked up at Mephisto his hair obscured his vision. "I'm taking off tomorrow. Have Takara take over for me." With that having been said, Rin stood and walked off after collecting his things.

Reality rushed back into the demon's head once his water pressure dwindled along with his hot water. He soon got ready for work. Despite his depression, Rin did not have the liberty to cancel on work a couple hours before. He dressed in his handy man outfit which was simply jeans with a wallet chain, a white t-shirt, and a red bandana tied around his neck for when he had to work with spray paint.

His cooking shift wasn't open today so he could arrive an hour late. Rin used this time to take a short nap.

. . .

Izumo sat on her bean bag chair reading a book and fanning herself. Their air conditioner had broken and the two girls were left in a sauna like room. Paku had taken the liberty of stripping both Izumo and herself. The tamer had tried her best to fight of her cheery friend because she had just called a handyman. Paku just flicked her and proceeded in her mission. Now fifteen minutes later Paku had both made them tea and fell to the couch with her own cup after handing Izumo hers.

"Soo Izumo," Paku said with one eye trained on her. "What do you think happened at Professor Neuhaus' classroom?"

Izumo suddenly remembered the events of a couple hours ago. Tsubaki-sensei had just got the kids and he wanted to do some strength training. Shiemi suggested Neuhaus' classroom and he took the chance happily. Yet as the students entered the room they found a war zone with professor Neuhaus in the center. The bodies of the Naberii, splatters of blood, and the child's bones all greatly disturbed the children.

Paku gripped Izumo's arm and Shiemi did the same. The Kyoto trio stepped back in shock. Mr. Tsubaki stepped forward, "What happened here Mr. Neuhaus! What are these bodies from?"

Neuhaus looked over grumpy as usual, "These are my familiars. Those bones a familiar of our very own headmaster we were giving special training."

Suguro grunted in his confusion, "What do you mean? I thought we were the only exorcist class."

Neuhaus said in his usual tone, "Well the person we taught is definitely not going through an exorcism class. These beasts were just fuel to a putrid blue fire. It was just his job to fight like a dog."

Konekomaru muttered, "What person could do all this?"

Neuhaus answered quickly, "Something that should be killed like the mutt he is. Now leave so I may clean this mess."

Izumo, now back into her present self, looked up at Paku. "I don't know but I also don't care. It's best to just avoid the situation."

Paku nodded and heard a knock at their door. She skipped over and grabbed her shorts. While she slipped them on, she said, "That must be the repair guy the school sent over."

Izumo said to her while Paku strolled to the door and snatching their shared pull over hoodie, "Don't open the door until I've managed to slip something on."

"Okay," Paku smiled, while getting fully dressed and peeking through the door's peephole, "Oooh never mind its fine." With that she threw open the door, to reveal Rin as the readers had fully expected by now.

Izumo jaw dropped as Rin could now get a full view of her in her underwear. As quick as lightning the girl sprinted into her room and slapped the door shut. Paku giggled and looked to Rin yet he had no reaction she would have expected. Rin's face was stoic like he was just staring at a brick wall but replace the hints of boredom with despair.

Izumo emerged from her room quickly in a fury. "Paku, what the fuck!?" She ignored Rin, who was now taking their air conditioner out of their window, and marched, to her friend. Despite Izumo's fury, she stopped in her tracks once she saw Paku's concerned face directed at Rin.

Izumo looked over at Rin confused and could sense something was off. As Rin unscrewed the casing of the air conditioner, Izumo took a seat next to him. She stared at his face and noticed the bits of sadness plaguing him. Izumo was completely unprepared for this. To her Rin was unshakable. Nothing could change that smile that seemed to shake her to her very core.

Rin soon found the problem with the air conditioner, a bolt had fallen out and a gear followed with it. Rin simply lined the two parts back up and screwed them in. After he got it running again, Rin lifted the machine but this action had made her blush.

To explain her predicament, the heat of the room was now starting to get at Rin. Sweat soaked his body now and the girls were the same yet they were fully covered with colored clothing however Rin was in a white t-shirt. Izumo had noticed in the moments of his fiddling with the machine. His shirt slowly became more see through and she was soon looking at his muscly back.

Izumo stared blankly her heart beat greatly but she became even more surprised once she saw the scars. Yes even Paku at her distance noticed. His body was littered Izumo gasped at one though. It was a fresh raw scar that seemed to look a year old. It started from front side of his right ribs to the back.

"Rin," He heard Izumo mutter.

He looked up with a sad smile, "Yes, Izumo-chan"

She yelled with a scowl, "You look like an idiot,"

It took Rin a minute to process her words, and then he shouted in anger, "What do you mean by that I just fixed your air conditioner."

Izumo leaned back scowl even more prominent. "That's not what I'm talking about. Look at your face it looks ridiculous."

Rin sat their dumbfounded for a moment but then he looked up at her with a broad smile, a real smile. "I'm sorry, Eyebrows, I imagined I would be happier the first time I enter your room."

Izumo turning red once more shouts, "As if you would be invited in in any other situation!"

Rin shoved the air conditioner back into the window and shot back, "Well I guess that depends. Can I come back some other time?"

Now Izumo retorted slightly panicked, "H-hhell no! If you're done, just get out."

Rin smiled at her again. That damn smile that would curse her with chest pains every time it shone. Izumo couldn't help but sound desperate, "Rin?"

The half demon suddenly looked concerned, "What is it, Izumo-chan?"

She stuttered, "If you're ever upset, you can come here and talk. An idiot like you would be stupid enough to just hide it."

Rin paused despite his slight depression his demonic temptations got the better of him. Rin giggled "Careful Izumo I might just show up whenever I want."

Izumo blushed, "I guess that's okay."

Rin bit his tongue stopping himself from pouncing on the girl once he saw her embarrassment. Izumo looking a bit uncomfortable made Rin decide to go. He said red faced, "I guess I should head out."

Rin proceeded but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked back but a pair of lips quickly took his own by surprise. Then the kiss was over as soon as it began leaving Rin with a goofy grin.

He muttered in his half drunken state, "Why?"

Izumo said her tough exterior now stronger than ever, "Because next time your upset I want you to remember that kiss. I never want to see you all mopy again, got it?"

Rin couldn't help himself. He was pretty sure even in full control he would have done the same thing. He pulled Izumo into an intense kiss.

Izumo felt electricity in her and once the demon bit her lower lip drawing a bit of blood she did not remember her next action. Despite this, Rin wouldn't be able to forget them. She drove forward pressing him into a wall biting his lower lips.

Now both were taken over by instinct kissing and tasting the other's blood. They seemed to be at it for hours. They were only interrupted by a sudden flash of light.

The two separated and looked at the source. Paku stood there with her phone out obviously taking a picture. She shouted with joy although a little embarrassed at their intensity. 'Finally! You two are the most adorable- Rin-kun, what's that?"

Rin looked to where she was looking and saw his tail wagging around like a puppy getting a treat. In panic, he gasped, "Eh?"

Now Izumo saw it, "EH?"

Mephisto jumped out of her closet with his own old fashioned, purple, and heart covered camera. He grunts surprised, "Eh?"

Izumo, Rin, and Paku all looked at him in surprise, "EHHHH?"

**Review! Its like rocket fuel on my typing power. I'll also give personal thanks to suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello this is my first story so ground rules,**

**1. Suggestions will be taken seriously and appreciated.**

**2. Flames shall be kept light(I'm weak hearted)**

**3. Rin is a bad- ass no questions asked**

**4. Screw the anime. Mangacentric.**

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Mephisto was dressed in khaki pants, a dress shirt, and a striped tie. He topped of his professor outfit with a dark brown tweed coat and glasses. As his current students, Paku, Izumo, and Rin, observed his outfit, which had arrived in his usual pink smoke, Mephisto finished writing "Demon Sex 101" on the chalk board.

Rin's jaw dropped and his temperature noticeably rose. He sat on the left side of the center desk in the classroom Mephisto suddenly transported them too. The demon also took a gander at his fellow classmates currently being schooled at 8 o'clock. Izumo had on her signature scowl she kept stealing glances of his tail and after she would look up at his face in anger.

Rin gulped he could tell this wasn't her scowl that drove people away no this is genuine anger. Rin looked at Paku hoping to see pity but instead received a knife to the heart. The moment Paku's and Rin's eyes met her eyes widened. She let out a whimper almost unheard of by Rin and looked away.

'Shit!' Rin bit his lip in thought, 'Am I really that scary?'

Rin's sad thoughts were interrupted by Mephisto's loud exclamation, "Welcome, my budding flowers of youth, today we shall be learning about demon sexology."

Rin planted his hands on his desk and stood abruptly. "Why the hell are you teaching them this?"

Mephisto pushed up his glasses and says in a suddenly cold tone, "Well it seemed a certain someone has let the cat or should I say tail out the bag."

Rin gulped and with hearing this Izumo now takes her turn to shout. "What the hell is going on is Rin possessed now or has he always been possessed?"

Mephisto shot his signature smirk, "Both wrong, my dear, you see our Rin here is half demon. That in fact is his true body. Although he is human, because his father is of royal class, he is stronger than most demons and his powers are still growing. He was human up till recently but his powers which were sealed in the sword he carries with him."

Izumo shot out frantically, "How is a half demon even born?"

Rin yelped, "Its simple… wait, how was I born the old man never told me?"

Izumo anger disarmed by his sheer stupidity shrieks, "You don't even know how you were born?"

Mephisto stepped in, "Well that is where we are going to start are little lesson. There are two ways to make a demon child one is that simply a possessed woman is impregnated by a compatible demon this is rare but makes the most thorough bred demon. All the powers and curses of a normal demon but in a full Assiah body. Its soul is firmly planted in its own body. No aria can knock that baby out of him not like a possession. The other is complicated and requires several rituals. This is when people perform a ritual which brings a demon soul into a human fetus before it has received its own soul. These are extremely powerful but short lived. At most they've got thirty years. Then they go insane and eventually die. Our dear Rin here is the former."

Rin brought his hand to his china and groaned, "Oooooh, so that's how I was made. Demon's sure are weird."

Izumo shouted at him again jaw dropped, "How can you not know this?"

Rin rubbed the back of his head and muttered half-heartedly, "I just found out I was a demon recently. Like that damn clown said my powers were sealed by this sword," Rin held up his new bag for his blades. It was a traditional red carrier for a kendo blade but a new bag clipped on the bottom of his normal long bag. These held his new Gurkha blades and now because of this shift in weight Rin held his bags like a hobo with bindle stiffs. He would hold his sword on his shoulders and his new weapons dangled behind him.

Paku chimed in slightly, "Rin-kun does this mean that you're the demon that struck Mr. Okumura and, uum… Is in heat with Izumo?"

Rin soon bore the resemblance to Kermit the frog as he jumped up waving his arm around madly and shouting coughing on his embarrassment, "No! I mean it's not heat. I love her!"

Izumo's eyes widen for a moment and seemed to fog. She says coldly, "Do you think I'm interested in some idiot that's only driven by some stupid demonic instinct."

Rin paused by her tone his natural instinct to roll up into a ball and die but something inside him snapped. It was the part of him the always brought his mind to his purple haired temptress. Rin grunted in his usual rough voice, "Don't you dare say that again! I don't care if you hate me! I wouldn't blame you. I'm a demon, an idiot, a good-for-nothing delinquent. But don't you dare question my emotions. Even if I had not been struck by this natural attraction I would still fall in love with you a thousand times over." Rin's outburst suddenly became a desperate plea, "You are my Eyebrows-chan."

Izumo jerked back, "F-fool!" Izumo stood up suddenly sick of the conversation, "I don't want to see you call me your friend anymore. We barely know each other got it?"

Izumo preceded to walk away but she stole one last glanced at the boy. What she saw almost made her collapse. Rin did not look hurt nor did he look happy. He just stared. No particular place or reason. No, he simply had no reason anymore. The boy just emptily stared.

Izumo turned silent words wrung out her head, 'I love you too.'

Mephisto's voice wrung out, "Now don't blame my dear little brother for simply falling in love. In the end, you are just as guilty as him."

Izumo turned to him, "What do you mean guilty?"

Rin snapping out of his daze, "Fuck that why'd you call me brother?"

Mephisto sighed, "If I give out bits of information at a time the readers will be annoyed so sit down and let me finish this lesson."

The students shot him a bewildered look and took their seats but a large gap grew between Izumo and Rin."

"I know you three have been informed of how one demon once finding his perfect match he imprints himself on that demon. Most of the time they mate most are simply animalistic demon. The same mind set of wolves, deer, or squirrels. This is rare but one in one thousand of imprinting occurs in humanoid. I won't lie most of the time they are tragic. Rin here is in a special house of nobility that has never had any record of wanting to mate with any other. Yet I have discovered something interesting. Our Rin here is not only little horny demon in the room. His bonding to you has multiplied the demon blood in your body almost ten times as much. You were lucky to have such a high class demon as your groom."

Paku and Izumo looked over at Rin. During Mephisto's lecture, he had already started nodding off. The two thought in unison with two oversized beads of sweat dropping off the back of their head, 'He's nobility?'

Mephisto proceeded with the rest of his lecture after nonchalantly slapping Rin with a ruler, "Any way, Miss Kamiki, you are now ten percent demon and by some millionth of a chance has also bonded with dear Rin here."

The pig tailed girl jumped back eyes wide. "There's no way such a thing would happen."

"Well it has." Mephisto sung, "And you two fools ended up getting married."

"Huh!" Both Rin and Izumo screeched.

Mephisto suddenly tossed a photo between the two. Now the apparent newlyweds turned beat red ad it was a picture of the two in a very passionate kiss. Mephisto laughed out, "You two had a very… passionate embrace and I think you can remember how you two indulged in an almost masochistic pleasure. Well that little exchange of blood was the demon version of 'I do.' Congratulation on your marriage!" Mephisto quickly pulled out a little popper and pulled on the string letting out confetti, sparks, and a loud pop from the top.

The newlyweds reacted quiet similarly. Two jaws dropped and the owners' of those jaws dropped backwards to their seats. Rin even began foaming in his mouth while Izumo started speaking in tongues.

Paku stood silently but let out a polite, "Congratulations, I always knew you two were meant for each other."

"Who could love this fool?" Izumo demanded pointing to Rin suddenly in the corner of the room.

Rin was curled up in a ball muttering to the ceiling in a praying position, "You see, Dad, you would always tell me you wanted to see me with a beautiful girl one day. I made it Dad, I made it. I'll get you grandchildren one day!"

"Idiot!" She cried, "Don't think I'll go along with this."

"Well don't ignore all the benefits." Mephisto giggled, "In demon marriage, the two spouses serve each other like butlers. Equal give and take. Yet since you have so little demon blood, Rin holds little sway over you while he who is now sixty percent demon will serve you like a goddess."

Izumo blushed. Rin had walked back and was sitting on top of their desk looking away embarrassed. Mephisto continued, "In the end you got a new familiar, which will be Rin's new job."

Rin sighed and stood. "That's enough, Mephisto." His older brother was taken aback by his sudden authoritative voice. "I want you to inform me of any gaps in your information later but right now I need to talk to Izumo."

Mephisto smiled and beckoned Paku over, "Come. Let's leave these love birds alone." With that Mephisto took Paku to her house.

Izumo suddenly realizing, they were alone tried to make as much possible distance between them but Rin quickly halted here with a gentle hand on her shoulders.

She blurts out, "What do you want?"

Rin says with determination in his voice. "To tell you everything you need to know, my past and my heritage."

. . .

Now in her apartment, Paku turns to Mephisto curiously, "Headmaster, why were you in our closet in the first place?"

Mephisto turned to her his smile as devilish as ever, "Never question the methods of an otaku. "

**Review, review, review. I must heal. Haha I'm sorry I'm late and this is a little mediocre. I have the shittiest poison ivy right now I can barely move let alone think of a proper plot I might fix this or clear it up with Izumo's and Rin's talk.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

Izumo and Rin's eyes met in a staring contest and both of their strong wills clashed. In the midst of their ocular battle, Izumo chocked out between grit teeth. "What did you just say?"

Rin looked at her his face became feral. He muttered, "I said I want this to work out for us."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Izumo growled.

Rin inhaled sharply and soon changed the position they were in, which was her leaning against the front center desk of their classroom and Rin standing predominantly in front of her. Rin now had both arms on either side of her on the desk. "I won't hide the fact of caring about you from my demon side but don't mistake my feelings as bull shit. I may be part demon but I'm still human. If I truly didn't like you, I would resist any feelings that my demonic side has. So believe me when I say this you're a tough, cool, and beautiful girl and now you're my wife and I'll say that as proud as fuck."

Izumo could choke on her tongue once she heard this. A mixed feeling of euphoria and nausea overcame her. She attempted at words but none formed right in her mouth. The tamer was so over swept by his authoritative voice she almost nodded. Rin was suddenly embarrassed by her silence and came out embarrassingly, "B-but it's not like were actually married. Like Mephisto said were like master and servant instead."

Izumo stared at Rin's red face intently. He had backed up and there was now an extra two feet between them. Izumo now muttered out embarrassingly, "What does this relationship entitle?"

Rin looked away and he couldn't help but feel a cord tighten in his chest. He choked out like a boy trying to ask a girl out indirectly, "Well I guess this means I'm your new familiar. I'll protect you and do whatever you say. I-I'm yours now."

Rin now spotted her blush and smiled brightly. He now too felt nausea yet he had no time to get situated. His now mutual marriage was confirmed by the girl marching to him and yanking him down to her level by his tie.

The girl said confidently, "Fine then you are now my familiar… and husband, in name only of course. But don't let it go to your head. I expect you to take a bullet for me got it!"

Rin's eyes widened and he shouted, "Fuck that! Getting shot hurts."

Izumo's pout that soon popped up then made him laugh, "Izumo, I'd take a bullet for you but to hell with dying for you. I'm going to keep both of us alive and I'm going to make you fall for me."

Izumo turned from him looking at the wall. Rin heard her state quickly, "Good luck." He smiled and unknown to him she was smiling the entire time.

Rin's voice suddenly became serious, "Then I'm going to tell you all about me."

Izumo sighed, "That's unnecessary we all need our secrets."

"No" He said with strength. Izumo turned to him curiously. She raised her polka dot of an eyebrow in curiosity and Rin answered her, "I want to restart no secrets at least not on my part."

In the next fifteen minutes, Rin describe his early life, his old relationships, and he built up to the point where he was being assaulted by Reiji Shiratori. As Rin described this Izumo seemed to grow more worried but as Rin described how the possessed boy was about to blind him he stopped. Izumo now on the edge of her seat asked, "What happened?"

Rin looked at her and quickly drew kurikara from his bag. Izumo studied it in wonder but Rin stood back almost guarded.

She shot him a confused countenance and he returned with a guilty one. He said almost unheard, "Once I show you this, do you promise not to be scared?"

Izumo looked at him shocked. To Rin's surprise she almost laughed, "As if I could be scared of an idiot like you."

A slow grin crept on his face but he stayed slightly solemn. Rin gripped the hilt of the kurikara and unsheathed it releasing his powerful flames. Rin's flames grew in all the usual areas. First his horns, and then tail, and finally just his general aura was soon set ablaze. The normally strong willed tamer jumped back startled. Her eyes watched his flames dance around him and then she saw true sorrow. She had unintentionally jumped back from the flames and the demon's face fell at her action. This was the same as completely disowning him.

Rin went to sheath his blade but Izumo stopped him with a gentle hand on his own. Rin looked at the girl who was once five feet away but was now five inches. She herself was immersed in the flames but unburned. He heard her say. "What are you?"

"I'm the bastard of Satan." Rin said solidly.

Now silence took the room but not because of fear or distrust. The two were locked in a silent gaze and electric blue clashed with deep scarlet. Rin's flames grew stronger blurring out the whole room. Now they were in their own private room. He leaned down and she inched up on her tip toes. Both of their eyes shut once the distance between them became zero.

Moments later the two were separated, Rin's flames now at a dull blaze went. Izumo looked at him but suddenly became confused. Rin's face had dropped in shock and he was muttering something under his breath she could not understand.

She was taken aback by him when he pointed at her shocked. He shouted, "Neko!" Izumo looked at him confused at ran to a mirror in the back of the room.

Once she got there she let out a shriek when she saw what stared back at her. Izumo stood in her usual wardrobe but she had some different characteristics. Her ears were now slightly pointed barely even noticeable along with her canines. A bushy white fox tail with a purple ring at the base had also sprouted up from under her skirt. Another attribute from her byakko blood was two extra fox ears that poked out on top of her head. Izumo also noticed her womanly assets were now more pronounced. Her tighter shirt made her blush and she covered her chest naturally seeing Rin's wide eyed stare.

"What did you do?" She shouted.

Yet she received no response only Rin's gushing actions. His lower lip soon began to bleed from his biting and Izumo feared he'd break Kurikara in two with his tightening grip. Rin let out a constipated gasp, "One second."

The demon walked over to the edge of the room. He looked at her, bit his lip, and swiftly smashed his head into the wall. Izumo, shocked silent, stared at him as he walked back at her with a bloody forehead. "Anyway," He continued, "I have no idea but I love it."

Izumo scowled, "This is no time to joke. What happened to me?"

Rin shrugged, "Maybe a blessing from the old man."

'I said this is no time to be joking," Izumo paused and then stroked her chin in thought, "Shit, from what you've told me he might have turned me into a demon for the perverse sake."

Rin looked at her and he sloppily chooses his words. "So are demons that disgusting too you?"

Izumo almost chuckled. "I guess an idiot like you wouldn't know this but most exorcists have some sort of blood relation to other demons. It's what causes us to have contact with the demon world and start fighting them. Besides I'm not a coward that will abandon you just because you are a demon even a son of Satan."

Rin smiled at her and looked at her with a smile, "Thank you, Izumo."

"S-shut up!" She paused and continued, "Wait if you're Satan's son what does that make me. How will he react to me?"

Rin sighed, "I have no idea. The bastard wanted me in Gahanna for some reason. Now that you're my wife he might want you there too."

Rin looked at the girl. Her pink skirt was hiked up by her tail and her clothes were noticeably uncomfortable. He then looked at himself in a mirror from the back room. His disheveled clothes were an obvious representation of himself and his flames showed another side of him. The demon laughed, "I guess we make a really odd couple huh?"

Izumo grunted, "It's only in name idiot." Rin giggled and put his arm around her. Slowly she leaned into it.

Rin smiled and set his hand ablaze in front of them. He said almost to himself, "I swear these flames will serve you forever, my master."

Izumo blushed and this time showed it to him confidently. Rin sheathed his blade extinguishing his flames and unintentionally repressing any new qualities of Izumo except her more feminine features and tail. Rin laughed, "I guess we figured out what caused the transformation. My powers fully unleashed probably turned you into a demon just like me."

"What about the tail?" Izumo asked.

Rin shrugged, "Hide it."

Izumo sighed and tucked it under her skirt. She then tugged at her shirt uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed. Rin giggled, "At least my stupid demon blood gave me some eye candy."

After a beating so intense it made Rin's battle with the Naberii look like a pillow fight, he stood in a kneeling forgiveness bow in front of the girl profusely bleeding. "Sorry!"

"Tch" She grunted, "Whatever I'm leaving."

She turned to walk out but found a pair of arms firmly planted around her waist. She looked back to see Rin's head on to the nook of her neck. She uttered, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rin asked gently, "Can't we stay like this for a while?"

"… Sure."

**Thanks for the reveiews! Keep them coming and I apologize for using anime version of Rin's birth but I like it and I might throw a few curve balls at this. But once again keep reveiwing and I'll slowly gain energy to write.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello this is my first story so ground rules,**

**1. Suggestions will be taken seriously and appreciated.**

**2. Flames shall be kept light(I'm weak hearted)**

**3. Rin is a bad- ass no questions asked**

**4. Screw the anime. Mangacentric.**

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

It was lunch period and the trio of Izumo, Paku, and Rin had ended up on the same bench as usual but the two girls had less room since Rin had taken a nap muttering about Mephisto forcing him to kill a horde of goblins. The two nodded and went deep into conversation as Rin situated himself.

Izumo was smiling along with her friend until she felt a sudden weight on her lap. She looked towards Rin to see he had stretched out and laid stomach first on the bench. The boy also rested his head down on her lap and once comfortable he wrapped his arms around her waist. To Izumo's secret delight, he snuggled his face into her stomach and grinned, "Ah, you smell nice."

The scarlet faced girl scowled and ignored his sleeping figure. She sighed, "I can't believe I'm stuck with such an idiot."

Paku giggled, "It must be nice to have someone always there for you."

Izumo gulped, "I –I guess."

"Wow, Kamiki-san." A stuttering voice rang out, "I had no idea you had a b-boyfriend."

The two girls looked over to see Shiemi standing ten feet to the right. Izumo's jaw dropped and Paku awkwardly stared. The violet haired girl shouted, "What the hell I thought you were home schooled."

Shiemi shuddered under her classmate's tone, "I live on school grounds. I was going out to pick up supplies!"

"Well," Izumo said remembering Shiemi's sub servitude, "Why don't you go get me juice."

Shiemi tightened her delicate fists into balls and nodded vigorously. She ran off with great passion leaving Paku a concerned face. She turned to Izumo, "Izumo, that was rude,"

Izumo hesitated shocked by her friends disapproval, "What she says she wants to serve me might as well as let her."

Paku became silent and the two just listened to Rin's heavy snores for a while. Then a quick shuffling was herd and the pair looked to see the blonde hurrying over with three juice boxes. She showed up in front them panting, "I, aaah, got your juice."

Izumo grunted, "About time."

Shiemi poked a hole in one and gave it to Paku. In return, she thanked her happily and Shiemi grew restless at the excitement of the thanks. As she opened Izumo's juice and handing it to her, the herbalist squeezed the juice so a large amount fell on sleeping boy's head. Izumo looked at her angrily but Rin beat her to the punch.

"What the hell?" Rin barked getting up. "Who did that?"

The girl jumped back startled, "I'm sorry, it was me. I'll get a towel right away."

Rin still irritated sighed at her response, "It fine, oh, wait aren't you flower girl?"

Shiemi raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

Rin realizing she only saw him in a mask said, "Oh, no you don't. You know my bro-friend, Yukio Okumura."

Shiemi smiled, "Your friends with Yuki! That's great!"

Rin nodded and turned to Izumo noticing her pout at their friendly conversation. He smiled at the girl, "You always look cute with that face."

Izumo immediately started beating Rin on the head red faced. "I told you not to act like that in front of people idiot."

Rin whined with small tears in his eyes, "But eyebrows-chan I'm tired."

She continued to beat him. Paku watched the two with a slight smile and Shiemi did the same but with stars in her eyes, "Wooow, you two are really close I'm so jealous."

Izumo turned to her angry and cries, "Shut up. Go get me a towel for Rin."

Shiemi nodded furiously and ran off. Rin watched her wide eyed and turned to Izumo. "What's up with that?"

Izumo sighed, "Long story, she just wants to do whatever I say so I let her."

Rin eyed her suspiciously and suddenly looked into her eyes only two inches between them. Izumo gulped, "W-what are you doing?"

Rin said in a pleading tone, "Don't throw people away from you to keep yourself at a distance. If you need protection from pain let me do that. I will take all your pain for you so you can go out and do whatever you want."

Izumo looked at him incredulously, "What makes you think I feel that way."

"Well I can't explain it but now that you're slightly demon and we have that demonic marriage going on I have a little insight in your head." Rin says scratching his chin.

Izumo looked at him sadly and whispered, "So you can see I'm a terrible person."

Rin planted a kiss on her for head and said with a bright grin, "Nah, you just need to laugh more."

Izumo stared at him in shock and soon collapsed onto his shoulders almost exhausted by his words and gaze. She was silent and could not say a thing. The only thing she could make out was a rhythmic beating of a heart. In a moment she choked out half annoyed, "You're such an idiot."

Rin laughed, "Yeah I guess so but I'm smart enough to know you're a great girl."

Paku giggled, "You are the cutest couple."

Izumo jumped up from the gasping Rin and she cries out, "Were not a couple."

"Could a fooled me." A rough voice grunts to the group. The group of three looks over to see the Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima.

Izumo growls, "What do you want?"

"Well I decided to break up this little love fest. It's despicable that students are doing this when they should be studying."

Izumo stood up and got in his face. "That's none of your business. Just get the hell out of here you pathetic little aria."

Suddenly Bon got even more infuriated, "What did you say to me?"

Izumo's signatures scowl deepened and she continued with grit teeth, "I meant to say that you should stay out of my business because you are a week little aria who relies on their comrades for protection."

Suguro grabbed her by her tie and got even more into her face. "You bitch! Wha –ahh!"

Without being noticed by anyone, Rin had gotten up and closed in on the bickering two. His demonic senses were telling him to tear the rooster head apart but he saw no real threat to his bride. Yet when he saw Bon grip her shirt he could not stop. In one second, the half-demon gripped the boy's arm strong enough to make him scream. The in one steady movement, Rin twisted his arm backwards and lifted the boy by his waist belt. Then with an almost cruelty slammed the boy down as hard as he can on to the ground.

Anyone around could hear the air rush out from his lungs and most besides Izumo winced. Rin shouted at the boy, "Don't you fucking touch her."

Konekomaru shouts out Bon's name and rushes to his side. Shima rushes over to put his own body as a barrier between Rin and Bon's coughing form. Shima waved his arms back and forth and said cheerfully, "We're sorry, our Bon here is a bit of a hot head. We just came here to tell the girls that our cram school is starting after lunch and we have permission to leave normal classes early for our exam."

Rin hesitantly looked at him for a moment before grunting, "Whatever good luck on your exorcist exam, Izumo."

Bon got up looking at him obviously angered. "Wait," He said between coughs, "How do you know about exorcists?"

Rin smiled while cleaning out his ears, "Sorry couldn't here you. I guess I'll be going now!" With that, the demon gave Izumo a peck on the cheek and ran off.

"Dumbass!" Izumo shouts completely outraged and after that took a moment to catch her breath.

"Eep" Went a small yelp and the whole group looked back to seemed a star-eyed Shiemi smiling at the scene. She skipped over to Izumo and gripped her hand. She said passionately, "You truly are a master of romance!"

The tamer shouts in exasperation, "What?" The tamer looks to the starry eyed girl, then to the Kyoto trio, and then a giggling Paku. She dropped to her knees cursing the heavens with a blush that even that idiot could see.

. . .

The whole class was sitting in Professor Neuhaus' when Mephisto burst into the room as cheerful as ever. Neuhaus asked in irritation, "What exactly is it that you want?"

Mephisto laughed, "I just need Miss Kamiki to come with me for a while."

Neuhaus sighed and just waved her off to leave. Izumo picked up her books and walked out with Mephisto guessing the meaning to this meeting. Sure enough when they arrived in his office, she saw Rin stretched out on a love seat. She plopped down next to him and they both greeted each other, although Rin's version was wrapping his arms around her in a large hug. To her embarrassment, he did not let go.

With a sigh she settled into his arms and they both looked at Mephisto sitting on his desk cross legged. Rin broke the ice by asking, "So why are we here?"

"Well, to just clear up any misconceptions, answer questions, and," He paused looking at them with a smile, "to tell you that Satan has reacted interestingly to your marriage. It seems he is overjoyed."

The married couple looked at Mephisto with dropped jaw. Rin says plainly, "Oh fuck me."

**No excuses I was lazy and this came out late. Just do me a favor and I swear the next one will be done well and quick. Review, review, review, review, hell even do one just for a dirty joke or something it is just nice to see them! oh funniest one will get a shout out. Although starbringer you get one no matter what buddy.**


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" Izumo shouted at Mephisto said, "Why?"

Mephisto stretched out for a lengthy explanation, "Well you see our dear Rin here is on his way to become a new demon king. As I have explained, we children of Satan are born with innate powers. If we are strong enough, then we are named demon kings by our father. No child of Satan has ever inherited the blue flames before you. Usually we get our power from our mother and Rin here is no exception. His mother had two things any old demon did not possess. A human body which gives Rin the ability to use his full powers here in Assiah while all other demons will eventually burn away at their hosts even me eventually."

"Ah, sometimes I feel like I'm selfishly used just to explain background information," Mephisto poofed up a glass of water and continued, "Anyway his mother also had the immunity to Satan's blue flames. Once again even the most powerful demon could not contain them within themselves. With Rin having this ability, he was able to accept all his father's qualities as well. Yukio for some odd reason took after our father mostly so he did not inherit his mother's immunity to the holy fire. So what little fire he had in him went to Rin. This makes Rin a true demon of Assiah. I now recommend that you become the ninth demon king, the demon king of Assiah! Satan loves the idea and now that you've created a second demon with an Assian body, you can create an entirely new kingdom of demon."

"Wait," Rin interrupted, "Does this mean Satan wants us to… you know, do it!"

Izumo gulped and Mephisto giggled, "Exactly!"

"I always knew that Satan was a bastard but now hearing this…this," Rin's face softened "maybe I was wrong."

Izumo gripped his tail roughly causing him to tap repeatedly on the floor calling uncle. Mephisto cleared his throat, "Well anyway I have also decided to give you two a wedding present."

The pair looked up at Mephisto curious, but he pulls out a stack of papers with all the same magic circle on it. Mephisto explained the items, "These are summoning circles that will call your little prince over to you. Sadly it cannot summon him but it would rip your poor little body to shreds if you summon a powerful demon like him."

"And for Rin," That said boy looked at Mephisto tail wagging, "Here's some silly puddy go wild."

Rin looked at the plastic egg holding the children's toy staring with a blank face and then it suddenly looked like a child's face on Christmas. "Fuck yeah! The old man got me and Yukio this once on our birthday! This thing is my shit! Oh hell yeah, oh hell to the fuck yeah!"

Izumo stared at him with a twitching eyebrow. She muttered under her breath before walking out, "Idiot."

. . .

"Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around." Yukio said to his students taking a test. The students stretched out in discomfort from being hunched over and handed their exams to their sensei as he comforted them, "That is enough for today. Tomorrow get up at six o'clock and we'll do the answers to our question and answer session for one hour before attending school."

While the boys stretched, Izumo made her way over to Paku, "Paku, let's go take a bath."

Her friend agreed but then Shiemi shouted out red faced, "A bath? I'll come too!"

Shima looked over at their fleeting figures with a perverted grin, "Wahaha, a bath full of women? How nice. Hey, we gotta take a peek. Training camps are supposed to come with that sort of fun, right?"

Bon shouted out shocked, "Shima! You're supposed to be a Buddhist priest!"

Shima smiled back sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah, you say that but you guys want to do it to."

Konekomaru sighed, "It's Shima's bad habit again."

Yukio said passively while pushing up his glasses. "Please bear in mind that there is a teacher here."

The group paused looking at their teacher. Shima talked to into his ear like a devil tempting Jesus, "Teacher yeah, but aren't you basically a high school freshman? Don't be unreasonable."

Yukio, like a saint, brushed of the temptation with little hesitation, "I'm against reckless adventures as a principle."

Back with the girls, they were just about ready to jump in the baths and Shiemi nervously let out, "It's the first time I ever had a bath with friends."

Izumo turned back with a half amused smirk, "Yeah, sorry but can you wait outside for us?"  
Shiemi asked crest fallen, "Huh? Why?"

Izumo gave her finishing blow, "Because I don't want you to see me naked, you should be able to understand that since we're friends."

Shiemi let out a hurt, "ye-"

Izumo continued, before entering with Paku, "Ah, but you don't have to just keep waiting all that time. You can go buy me some fruit milk. If the baths are hot I'll probably want something to drink."

Shiemi stood their silently holding back tears unknown to her Rin sat up in the rafters of the building hearing exactly what had occurred. He bit his lip while muttering. "**Damn it, I told her to stop that.**"

The greenman tamer jogged up the hallway before being stopped by a large dark figure dropping from the ceiling in front of her. Shiemi gasped, "Guardian angel-san!"

The white mask greeted the girl to the best of his ability, "**Hey, Shiemi-san**."

"What are you doing here? Yuki told me about how you hit him and are trying to get Kamiki-san." Shiemi choked out.

Rin shook his head vigorously and waved his arms back and forth. "**No, no, no. I'm not trying to do anything bad. Yes, I like Izumo but it's not like I'd force myself on her. I'm here just to tell you to stop doing whatever she says. You're acting like a bit- errand runner.**"

"I'm not an errand runner! I'm helping my friend." Shiemi cried.

Now frustrated Rin shouts back, "**You're not helping her. This is bad for her too this is why I care. Do you seriously believe that?**"

Shiemi looked at him awestruck before shouting out, "I'm always hiding behind someone and being helped. I hate it! I just… I want to be strong and help someone. It's the first time I've made a friend!"

Before running off she shouts behind her in her mouse like fury, "You wouldn't understand."

A vein popped on Rin's forehead and he shouted while chasing after her, "**What the hell? What was with that burst of anger? Hey! Wait!**"

As Rin gripped the back of her collar a scream wrung out alerting both Rin and Shiemi. He ran off with Shiemi shouting after him.

Ten minutes ago, Izumo and Paku had just entered the bath. While opening a locker, Izumo said to Paku, "I'm relieved the bathroom is clean, I mean the entire place looks like a ghost house."

Paku replied slightly upset, "Izumo-chan, weren't you mean to that girl?"

"Huh?" Izumo said with polka dot eyebrows raised. "Yeah but that's 'cause I don't really think of her as my friend. It's her fault for always listening to me. It's not like I'm forcing her to do anything."

Izumo recovered from her cruel statement after clasping Paku's hand. "But Paku-san, you're different. You're my best friend. I was really glad to come to Exorcist school with you."

Paku muttered out disheartened, "But I can't keep up with the class at all."

"It's alright" Izumo said with a confident smile, "I'll protect you."

After having a brief flashback of Paku's first kind act to her, Izumo squeaked out confidently and started stripping, "You can just stay with me forever, Paku."

Paku shot out before Izumo could continue, "Hey Izumo-chan, I'm planning on quitting cram school."

"Huh" She choked out.

Paku continued, "I don't really understand the classes that well, and I don't think I could fight if my life was in danger either."

A desperate look over came her and the tamer shouts out in desperation, "That's-that's why I said…"

"No, that doesn't make sense. I don't like someone who makes a fool out of earnest people." Paku stuttered trying to find the right words, "I'm… I'm sorry. It's something I always wanted to say it, but suddenly I'm not being very clear. You're not a true friend. Sorry…"

Suddenly a drop of blood drops from the ceiling interrupting Paku. The two look up to see a two headed Naberii clinging to the ceiling above them. A screech was let out by Paku that quickly alerted Rin.

The demon looked back to the baths and quickly let go of Shiemi's collar. By the time she even looked back he was gone. The concern for his love made him run faster than ever before. He was already half way there two seconds flat.

Back in the baths, the ghoul had taken down Paku and was towering over. Izumo stood there stunned and desperate. She brought out her summoning paper with determination in her eyes to save her friend from the beasts poison. She quickly spoke her prayer and summoned her two Byakko.

"I'll save her!" Izumo shouted, "I'll…" That moment of hesitation spelled disaster for her as she remembered Paku's words. She stepped back suddenly and felt her heart quicken.

Her byakko looks back at her his pupils dilated. "Thou why doest thy heart be in that state? Thou is not worthy of me!"

With that the servant of Inari, pounced at the girl. Izumo shut her eyes and waited for death. Yet all she heard was a loud smack and an animal like yelp. She opened her eyes to see Rin's Ivory mask and the rest of his body standing protectively in front of her.

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

**YO! Review review review. **

**Singingfreak sadly your the only one who made a joke but it was a good one so good on ya!**

**sry for the wait I' ll be fater next time as long as i get reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rin was fuming. Flecks of fire were jumping of his body in sharp cracks like miniature fireworks. In any other situation, he would simple rip up the byakko's summoning papers but no this was different. Rin couldn't help but feel like these demons were his subjects and they had just assaulted his queen. "**Bastards**," He growled as the two byakkos were preparing to strike again, "**Stand where you fucking are!**"

The two fox spirits halted seeming to regain bits of dormancy. Mike shaking it of quickly growled which seemed to release his brother. The two lurched at the demon in front of their former master but only a blur remained. In seconds they felt two crushing hands on their skulls that quickly brought them on to the floor.

Looking up they saw these hands were ignited with royal flame and they soon realize who stood above them. "Prince."

Rin gazed at the demons placated but still irritated. "**Good, you know who I am. Then let me tell you something. Your master over there is mine, so she's your princess now. If I here that there is one little scratch on her because of you. You'll have no chance! The only thing that comes next is you fucking dying do you hear me? You will listen to every fucking word she has to say or the same thing will happen.**"

A long pause came after and all were silent watching. Even the Naberius stood there intimidated by Rin. It was frozen along with the fox demons. The weight of Rin's royalty weighed on its shoulders even pinning the orders of its masters.

Izumo silently watching still shaken from Paku's word could only take a couple steps back. Rin lifted the foxes up by the scruff of their neck and pointed them at Izumo. He shouted out adamantly, "**Now apologize.**"

"Such insolence," The foxes yelped incredulously before being violently shaken by Rin. "Ummm… we apologize."

Rin smiled and dropped them, "**Good now wait here for a second.**"

Rin's face darkened. The burning blue in his eyes glowed brighter shining through his mask as he looked at the Naberius. Looking down at Paku's unconscious form and back, Rin said to the beast, "**Sorry, but there is now way you can be forgiven for this.**"

The Naberius looked at Rin knowing his prince's intentions. Now a fight was ensured. With little hesitation, the beast swung its larger lower arm at its prince. Rin however made no attempt to block or dodge this attack. After the hit connected, he bounced of the lockers to his right. Then the beast paused almost wondering why the attack connected. Rin slowly stood back up a thin trail of blood escaped at the corner of his lips.

Despite his crushed organs, Rin smiled under his mask and growled, "**My turn,**"

In a flash, the Satan spawn reeled back his sword still in its bag and unleashed it on the side of the beast. In a similar fashion to Rin, it bounced off the lockers but instead it left a much more noticeable dent than Rin.

"Paku-san!" Rin looked back to see Shiemi at the entrance of bathrooms along with her familiar. She ran over to her and shouted, "Guardian Angel-san go distract the demon, while I'm treating Paku!"

Rin looked back silently before saying, "**Che, no problem.**" The Rin let out a roar before tackling the beast into the showers breaking the glass. The demon quickly threw him off into a wall and regained its composer. Now fully free from Rin's effect, it started throwing punches. Rin dodged several but received most. In return, Rin shot out several fists at the beasts. The two now almost wild animals had at each other, while Shiemi treated her classmate.

Shiemi stood above her classmate with concern. She said to herself, "Paku-san, it seems like she's been burnt."

Izumo shouted, "It's the ghoul's mashou. In a few minutes, she'll necrosis."

Shiemi gasped, "Then if we don't hurry up, and administer the emergency treatment… For the emergency treatment of the burns, I need Sancho-chan."

Izumo sat there confused her tail, still unseen, shook about. "What?"

"If only there were some Sancho-chan here, I need it to," She was interrupted by her familiar's squeaks, "Nii-chan?"

Quickly the greenman shot an aloe Vera plant from its chest. Startled Shiemi jumped back and Izumo sat amazed.

"Amazing, Nii-chan," Shiemi gasped again, "Its Sancho-chan!"

Izumo's jaw dropped, "No! That's aloe, isn't it?"

In the next room, the two demons were still at it but they were now both locked arms struggling against each other. The Naberius managed to choke out a few words, "Forgive me. This is also the bidding of my master."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and thought, 'Satan?' However his train of thought was derailed as bullets connected to his sparring partner. Rin looked over to seem Yukio holding his gun steady but the demon quickly jumped back and then out a wall before Rin could continue.

Rin now calmer looked back at the group of pages. He noticed Izumo concealing herself behind the lockers. He didn't know what was wrong with her but something was definitely up. Yukio still confused by the situation aimed his gun at Rin's head.

Shiemi called behind him, "Yuki-chan,"

Yukio called back, "Shiemi-san is Paku-san okay."

Shiemi stuttered out, "I-I"

Yukio looked back and stooped back to Paku's body. He looked spot her injuries and said, "A demon mashou! If untreated could be fatal you treated it well."

Suddenly a quick rush of air, alerted him of Rin's movement. Rin however was clear out of sight but Bon's grunt and Shima's yelp alerted him of the demon's location. Yukio spotted the demon's body peeking out from behind the lockers.

Beforehand, Rin made his move while Yukio was distracted. His movements were quick and decisive as he unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around his bride. Once he was in a one foot radius of the girl all others disappeared behind him. Tears streamed down her face and her red cheeks quivered gently.

She choked out, "My appearance is mortifying. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Rin got in closer shielding her from all other's sight. He said while pulling the hood of his hoodie over her head. He smiled at her, although he still wore a mask, and held up his thumb, "**Like I said I'll protect you from everything, even from the sights of others.**"

Her puffy red eyes locked with the soulless black dots of Rin's mask. She put her hands on the cold ivory mask and whispered, "This mask doesn't really suit you."

Rin laughed, "**I guess not**."

Izumo saw the group blankly staring at the two. She got closer whispering, "So what exactly is your plan to get out of here?"

Rin chuckled, "**Don't worry I have a plan to beat all plans.**"

Rin stood up looking over at the pages and his brother. The students could sense power radiate from the masked demon. His black chained jeans jingled and his steel coated boots displayed his stature even higher. His emotionless mask sent Konekomaru into shivers. Finally he was now only clad in a black loose-fit tank top. In his fight he gained a couple cuts. Although their now healed, blood still peppered his body.

He raised one finger pointing at the group before shouting, "Holy shit, what's that behind you?"

Everyone continued to stare at the demon besides Shiemi, who looked back quickly, and their expectations of the humanoid demon were now thoroughly destroyed. Rin looked at their disappointed looks and his point finger fell in embarrassment.

"Uuuuuuum," Rin stuttered, "Bye."

With that, Rin ran off leaving a twitchy eyed Izumo almost angry that the plan worked but instead of distracting them he paralyzed them with stupidity. The pages looked at Izumo confused and almost distrusting.

Yukio asked incredibly confused, "What happened here, Miss Kamiki?"

Izumo suddenly getting out of her funk jumped up in surprise. She embarrassed pulled the hoodie covering up more of her thigh. She choked out, "That ghoul attacked us and the masked demon saved me and Paku."

The pages and Yukio looked at her wide-eyed with the exception of Bon, who eyed her suspiciously.

. . .

Rin was standing on the roof of the old run down boy's dorm. There was a raised platform over the door that led to the roof and he was napping there in order that no one would see him. Rin sick of the mask had set it aside and rolled up his tank top as a pillow.

He fell into a half slumber where he was only aware of the wind gently brushing his face and the heat of the sun warming him. There were no thoughts in his head, the peace was too great to ruin with thoughts. His breath brought in and out air unhitched until a sudden weight on his chest made him cough.

Rin looked up shocked to see Izumo looking down at him blankly. He choked up and his cheeks turned red like the red of the eyes that were watching him. He looked down and she was wearing short shorts that rode dangerously up her thigh. Rin could see the blue hem of her panties under the shorts and soon his face was even hotter than his own flames.

Rin looked up and saw she wore a loose fitting shirt that accentuated her form. Hanging loosely on her shoulders was his demon king hoodie. Rin held up his hands in surrender and stuttered, "… Izumo-ch-mmm"

She gave him no chance to say anything else as she slammed her lips onto his. Rin's arms had been pinned above him by her two hands. Rin gave no struggle and when he realized what was occurring he shut his eyes leaning into it.

In a few minutes, the two separated desperate for air. The pair exchange no words as their eyes connected once again. Soon they went at it again but now Rin's instinct possessed him. He now sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She burrowed herself into his chest and was now sitting on his lap. The two lock lips and tried to destroy any space in between them. Once again they went as long as they could before relaxing into each other's form.

Izumo hugged her knees while sitting on Rin's lap. She leaned her back against Rin and he drew her closer by wrapping his arms around her stomach. Rin placed his chin on the top of her head and he took a big whiff. It's the same scent he smelt whenever he was near her. It drove him crazy. It was intoxicating. Rin buried his nose in her hair.

"Rin" Izumo said shyly.

"Yes!" Rin shouted afraid she caught him smelling her.

Izumo gulped before saying a little embarrassed, "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato.**

**Done! keep the reviews coming. you guys are the best! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. It is owned by Kazue Kato. **

"Sooo," Paku chuckled despite her fever at Izumo, "What did he say?"

Izumo gulped, "Well after the idiot woke up from feinting, he said yes and ran of mentioning something about squid. Didn't even bother to set up a time or place, dumb ass."

Paku coughed violently suddenly and Izumo shot a worried look. Paku smiled and waved away her scared face. "I'm okay…," Paku cheered her up, "Izumo-chan… I really am going to stop coming to these classes."

Izumo's head sank and her shoulders slightly quivered, "I'm sorry."

Paku looked up curiously, "What's wrong?"

Izumo choked out, "If I was a better person…"

Paku giggled cheerfully, "Oooh, don't be so silly. I'm only doing this because I don't think this world is right for me… that's all! It doesn't change the fact that the two of us are friends. So don't look like that, okay. I like you just the way you are."

. . .

The next day came quickly for Izumo and she sluggishly moved through out her morning. She did not feel like taking any sort of bull shit. Then she saw Rin…

He was sitting on her desk brazenly reading a manga while shy students fearfully watched him. She strode over to him with angry steps and said with her usual scowl, "Why are you sitting on my desk, Idiot?"

Rin looked up surprised having been engrossed in the manga. Upon seeing her, Rin smiled so brightly that not just Izumo but other students around her were startled by the warmth.

He said with no shame, "I wanted to tell you where I wanna meet for our date- arrrgggh."

After saying those words, Izumo couldn't help but panic. Students gasped and stared. She reacted naturally and apparently her natural reaction was to punch him in the throat. Rin ended up rolling on the ground coughing and gripping his neck. "I-idiot, what do you think you are saying in front of other people!"

Rin looked up teary eyed. "What?" He squatted onto the ground and shyly bended his to index fingers together, "Oh, I guess you're embarrassed of me huh? I guess the priests at the monastery were right. I'm just useless."

'Such personality change!' Izumo couldn't help but think. She stuttered off red faced and guilty, "Wait, you're not useless! You're kind, strong, and even though you're stupid you help me a lot."

Rin was suddenly up and speaking cheerfully again, "Aww, eyebrows-chan you're making me embarrassed." Rin quickly got away from the fuming Izumo.

"You demon!" She growled and scowled to a point where Rin shivered, "Rin, I'm going to kill you!"

"Well aren't you two adorable." A deep rough voice, that rivaled Rin's, chuckled. Izumo looked back at the voice and said with a deep scowl, "Who the hell are you?"

Before he could reply, Rin grunted irritably, "Shit, Shiratorii you asshole why are you here?"

Reiji growled with a sneer, "What the hell? I should be the one asking you that, you mongrel fuck. Let's talk outside."

Rin grit his teeth while Izumo looked between them confused. She asked Rin, "Who is this guy."

Rin, still holding back his visible anger, whispered between clenched teeth, "This was the possessed bastard I was telling you about back when I first discovered my powers."

Reiji shouted at the pair, "The fuck do you think your whispering to each other? Okumura I barely remember what happened that night so you better tell me whatever you're telling that slut!"

The gray haired student had no time to dodge as Rin gripped his skull. The pressure pressed his temples in and the boy screamed.

"Say that shit again, you piece of shit." Rin growled with his eyes blazing, "Give me an excuse to break your knee caps backwards, break of all your fingers off, and shove them up your ass. Don't you ever insult or even fucking look at Izumo again, got it you pussy?"

An audible gulp resounded in the classroom and even the teacher now in front of class was scared silent by Rin's tone.

Reiji stuttered quickly, "S-shit head, don't act so tough. I'll beat the shit out of you and you fucking girlfriend."

Rin could no longer hold back and he was about to crush Reiji's skull in. Just as he was about to, Rin felt a sting hit his cheeky bewildering him. Rin looked over to see a scowling Izumo with a raised hand.

She yelled at her demonic husband, "Don't act like some defensive boyfriend even though we're not dating."

Rin gulped and dropped Reiji. He stumbled over his own words, "Izumo…."

She turned around crossing her arms and grumbled, "You're embarrassing me in front of all these people."

Rin smiled before hearing. "Okumura you got detention after school with the headmaster!"

Rin laughed out, "I already got that but okay." The class was now just a mess of whispers but little did Rin and Izumo know that these rumors would spread like a virus. They also did not know this would become a rumor of how Rin was fighting an entire class of delinquents to defend his delinquent bride also known as Izumo.

Later on, Rin was walking with his mate and they couldn't help but see the odd stares they received. Rin looked at Izumo apologetically, "Sorry, I guess I embarrassed you."

Izumo glared right back at the students before grunting to Rin, "Ignore them. They're nothing but idiots."

Rin smiled at the girl, "You're always so nice to me, eyebrows-chan."

Izumo huffed out, "That stupid nickname again!"

"Oh Izumo-chan, that reminds me," Izumo looked at Rin curiously. "Our date is tomorrow night okay."

Her jaw dropped and she choked out, "When did I agree to that time?"

"Oh," Rin said scratching his chin, "I guess I was so excited well see you there. I gonna go stalk- I mean check on Yukio."

"Damn, brocon," Izumo growled, "Am I really married to that idiot."

"Ho ho, what do we have here? Its Rin's bitch." Izumo looked over at Reiji and some classic anime cronies.

Izumo, furious, turned and shouted, "Don't talk to me trash."

Reiji's eyebrow twitched and he brought his hand back ready to strike. Izumo, who learned some fighting skills in cram school, blocked the blow with ease and unintentionally growled. Izumo stood their confused but then yelped feeling her lip get pierced by her own lengthening tooth. Her scarlet eyes glowed and she grunted. "Leave!"

Reiji shivered, "You're a freak just like him. Shit, I'm outta here."

Izumo watched Reiji prattle off and she looked down. Her nails were longer and point but slowly receding back. Licking her canines she felt them rise back into her gums. Muttering to herself, she said, "Rin's affecting me too much. I might get stupider too."

. . .

Now many things were weighing on Izumo's mind. Not just Paku's injuries but now the appearance of Rin's old bully released more of her demonic power. Yet what truly plagued her were Rin's plans for a date. She could only shiver at some ideas that he may come up with.

'I can't help but think Rin and I were sorta bonded by the stupid demon bonding,' She thought chewing her lip, 'I doubt he would even be interested in me without that thing. Maybe I'd pick a different guy too.'

She scanned the class to see the boys around her. First she looked at the two random characters at the back of the class. There was Takara, who just talked through his puppet, was definitely not boyfriend material or really anything and the hoodie guy she couldn't even talk to.

Next came the three Kyoto boys, Izumo almost barfed. All she could think was, 'A pervert, a gorilla, and a baldie.'

She even tied to imagine Rin's brother someone known to be superior to Rin at least on paper. Yet his kind and almost flawless exterior didn't really interest her. Her mind went back to Rin and she was almost annoyed by the twinge of yearning in her stomach. She sighed, 'I guess there's no way around it. I lov- like the idiot! But I'll definitely find a way to make sure it's not just the demon bond.'

The entire time she was paying barely a third of her attention to the class but she suddenly heard. "Kamiki-san, if you would be so kind."

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying the attention." Izumo stuttered.

The teacher taken aback chokes out, "Oh my, Kamiki-san, what a rare occurrence. Well Suguro-kun, if you might."

Bon stood up calmly and said the prayer flawlessly and calmly. The entire class stood in awe clapping and cheering. Bon smiled sheepishly and tried to act modest. But he couldn't help notice a glare from the red eyed demon queen. He felt his own anger from flaring up and he knew there would be another fight between them.

**keep those reviews coming! An sorry I sorta half assed this chapter and I was even excited for Reiji's coming! But i listened to some epic anime osts and I could not emotionally connect at all. So action will be coming soon God knows I need it. I also think I'll do a madness fic with Rin Tokyo ghoul got me craving for some bllod it might be M so check in a week or so!**


End file.
